


Domino

by sunflowill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, side dotae - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowill/pseuds/sunflowill
Summary: Ten aimait voir les personnes mourir de l'intérieur.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Domino

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu’il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, une très faible partie de cet OS est inspirée par le premier tome de la saga de Stieg Larsson, Les Hommes qui n’aimaient pas les femmes. Le reste provient de mon humble imagination et de certains faits réels.
> 
> Il est fort possible que l’un de vos favs soit un dommage collatéral de ce scénario, je (ne) suis (pas) désolée si c’est le cas.
> 
> TW : description graphique de violence / torture / meurtre / PTSD : post traumatic stress disorder / mention de : pédophilie, agression sexuelle, trafic d’êtres humains / homophobie

**.**

**.**

**« They teach you to heed the word of a God who has never spoken**

**To fear breaking the law when it’s already broken**

**That to feel is to be weak, to suppress emotion**

**So no one sees you had a heart ‘til your chest is open »**

_EPIK HIGH – Lesson Zero_

**.**

S’il y avait une chose que Ten savait avec certitude, était que _tout le monde_ possédait un secret. Personne n’échappait à ce fait, même pas lui. Surtout, lui.

Du facteur qui déposait chaque jour anonymement votre courrier dans votre boîte aux lettres, de la voisine de votre palier qui souriez toujours d’un air aimable, au doux grand-père qui s’occupait des activités paroissiales en bas de votre quartier. Chaque personne dans son individualité possédait un mystère, une part d’ombre que même les individus les plus proches d’eux n’avaient pas connaissance, et n’auraient peut-être jamais conscience.

Et c’étaient des personnes comme Ten qui avaient la joyeuse charge de les déterrer et de les exposer dans des dossiers clairs et détaillés a peu-importait les êtres qui le payaient pour cela. Les tarifs pour ce genre de prestation étaient _indécemment_ élevés et, évidemment n’étaient pas destinés à des citoyens du bas peuple.

Non.

Les clients de Ten ne cherchaient pas à savoir que le facteur qui déposait chaque jour anonymement le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres avait été abusé dans son enfance par son père. Ni que la voisine du palier qui souriait toujours d’un aimable avait un jour fait partie d’un groupe de suprématiste raciale. Encore moins que le doux grand-père qui s’occupait des activités paroissiales en bas du quartier était le père d’un enfant illégitime à l’autre bout du monde, là où il y avait laissé sa mère.

_Non._

Les personnes que visaient les individus qui faisaient appel à ses services étaient pour la plupart des PDG de grosses entreprises qui cherchaient à vérifier la sûreté d’un potentiel nouveau collaborateur ; des membres de partis politiques qui voulaient trouver un moyen d’évincer un concurrent ; des riches héritières dont les motivations étaient guidés par la perspective de piéger leurs époux et repartir de cette union encore plus riche qu’avant ; et parfois, des avocats qui cherchaient à prouver l’innocence des personnes qu’ils défendaient.

C’était le cas du contenu du dossier que le brun avait monté depuis ses trois dernières semaines.

Sans un regard pour son client, Ten déposa sur la table au centre de la place un ensemble de feuille imprimé sous enveloppe cartonnée et une clé USB grise annoté d’un numéro. Et dans un soupire, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise que son patron lui avait réservée à ses côtés, les jambes repliées sous lui.

Ce n’était pas une posture conventionnelle à adopter en présence d’une personne qui avait déboursé une somme _astronomique_ pour les données qu’il avait passé nuit et jour à collecter, mais Ten était en l’instant beaucoup trop fatigué pour s’en soucier. Pas qu’il ne se soit jamais embrassé de formule de politesse, de toute façon. Il n’avait pas besoin de tourner les yeux dans la direction de l’homme assis à ses côtés pour savoir que ses lèvres s’étaient plissées en un rictus contrarié.

Il n’avait pas non plus besoin d’être voyant pour savoir que Doyoung ne manquerait pas l’occasion de lui faire une énième leçon d'éthique sur la façon de se conduire devant un client, ainsi que sur celle de se vêtir.

-Votre client n’a pas commis le meurtre dont lequel il est accusé., Commença Ten pour tout introduction, redressant sa tête pour observer les différences phases de soulagement animer les traits de son interlocuteur. Cependant, vous devriez néanmoins le laisser se faire condamner pour quelques longues années.

L’homme en costume se figea, et son regard voyagea de Doyoung à lui plusieurs fois, visiblement confus.

-Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?, Il demanda, et Ten se sentit légèrement désolé pour lui.

-Qu’as-tu découverts ?, Renchérit Doyoung, le sérieux de son ton ne laissant à aucun moment transparaître qu’il avait en vérité l’habitude que Ten trouve _bien plus_ que ce qu’il était censé rechercher chez ses cibles.

-Voyez-vous., Il commença en libérant ses jambes pour pouvoir s’incliner vers la table et tapoter du bout de l’ongle de son index la surface du dossier sous enveloppe., Après m’être aperçu qu’aucun lien ne reliait votre client à la victime, et comme aucun crime de cet aspect ne s’est déroulé dans le passé à des endroits où il s’était rendu, il m’est apparu évidemment que ce n’était pas lui qui était l’auteur de ce meurtre., Une pause, et il ouvrit le dossier pour en faire glisser les premières photos qui étaient des exemplaires de la scène de crime., Les experts ont conclu qu’il ne s’agissait pas là d’un amateurs comme le prouve la coupe nette de son buste. Regardez., Il dit en soulignant une partie de la photo, où la victime avait été séparé en deux juste à la jonction de ses côtes flottantes et de la naissance de son bassin., C’est précisément à cet endroit qu’il faut ciller, si l’on veut séparer en deux quelqu’un efficacement.

-Ten., Claqua doucement mais fermement la voix de Doyoung, et le brun réprima un sourire lorsqu’il constata la nuance pâle sur le visage de son client.

-Alors, j’ai tout naturellement cherché à savoir ce que l’accusé faisait au moment du crime., Il reprit, ses yeux se plissant en un rire qui n’atteignit pas ses lèvres. 

-Mon client m’a déjà certifié qu’il était dans un cybercafé à Gangnam à l’heure du crime. Aucune caméra de surveillance n’a pu enregistrer correctement son visage, mais des témoins m’ont assuré l’avoir bel et bien aperçu., Argumenta l’avocat, les épaules tendues en avant dans une attitude qui voulait assurer sa maîtrise et sa confiance dans les propos qu’il avançait.

Ten balaya tout cela d’un geste absent de la main avant de tirer une autre feuille du dossier.

-Oh, mais il était bien dans un cybercafé de Gangnam le soir du meurtre., Il confirma en hochant la tête, admirant la victoire rayonner dans les yeux sombres de son interlocuteur., Il était précisément en train de tenter de convaincre la petite Yoona, neuf ans, de lui donner le nom du parc le plus près de chez elle, à l’heure où la victime se faisait violemment découper., Il conclut en faisant glisser sur la surface de la table un fiche de renseignement ponctué d’une photographie scolaire sur fond bleu d’une de l’enfant souriant.

_Ten aimait voir les personnes mourir de l’intérieur._

Il se nourrissait de l’instant où les poumons se vidaient complètement de leur air, des yeux exagérément écarquillés, alors que les neurones et les cellules cérébrales traitaient et analysaient les informations reçues.

Ten prenait plaisir à voir d’autres êtres humains perdre l’espoir qu’ils entretenaient en leur propre espèce.

 _Bienvenu au club._ , Il chantonnait alors toujours dans son esprit.

Ce n’est que lorsque Doyoung étendit le bras pour récupérer l’intégralité du dossier et le consulter, que le brun s’arracha à sa contemplation pour se reculer de nouveau dans son siège, examinant distraitement ses mèches sombres qui tombaient devant ses yeux de ses doigts.

Ce n’est qu’après des longues minutes d’un silence tendu et épais que Ten ne se donna même pas la peine de vouloir combler, qu’il sentit plus qu’il n’entendit son patron soupirer à ses côtés, et rassembler le dossier pour le refermer.

-Il n’est pas de mon ressort de vous conseiller quoi faire des preuves qui se trouvent devant nos yeux., Commença Doyoung, de cette voix professionnelle qui ne laissait rien filtrer de ce qu’il pensait réellement de la situation., Notre fonction s’arrête à la livraison des comptes rendus de nos enquêtes.

-Vous devriez néanmoins le laisser pourrir dans la cellule de prison qui lui est destiné., Ne put s’empêcher de commenter Ten, bien que le regard noir de son patron sur lui n’invitait en rien cette démarche., Vous lui ferez une fleur, vous savez ? Les prisonniers qui tuent des gens sont toujours mieux traités que les pédophiles.

-Ten., Dit une première fois Doyoung en se levant de son siège.

-Ou alors., Reprit le brun en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres., Vous pouvez le laver de tout soupçon pour cette affaire, empocher votre pourcentage _et ensuite_ , faire en sorte qu’il tombe pour prédateur sexuel.

-Ten, ça suffit., Répéta plus fermement Doyoung, une main se posant sur son épaule.

-C’est vous qui dormirez le soir avec le poids de votre conscience, personne d’autre., Il conclut avant de finalement se lever et quitter la petite salle de réunion, les pas de Doyoung le suivant de près.

.

.

-Ceci., Commença Doyoung à l’instant où la porte de son bureau se referma derrière eux., N’était pas exactement ce que j’appellerai un exemple de professionnalisme.

-C’est parce que tu es tout le temps si sérieux., Contra Ten en s’approchant du bureau noir, ignorant les sièges pour les invités pour s’y percher directement dessus, les jambes croisées, une expression parfaitement amusée sur le visage.

Doyoung observa sa forme une seconde de trop avant de secouer la tête et de s’asseoir dans son fauteuil.

A aucun moment il ne lui demanda de descendre ou de se tenir de façon plus convenable, malgré sa désapprobation évidente.

-Nous sommes dans un lieu de travail, Ten., Reprit son interlocuteur en ouvrant l’écran de son ordinateur., Les personnes avec qui nous faisons affaire investissent beaucoup d’argent dans un service qui se doit être efficace et le plus professionnel possible., Une pause, et ses prunelles sombres se posèrent sur lui, à travers le verre de ses lunettes., Il faut bien que quelqu’un endosse ce rôle, lors que tu délivres tes rapports.

-Je pourrais tout aussi bien cesser de rencontrer les clients, et te laisser te charger des formules de politesse., Rétorqua Ten en haussant un sourcil.

Doyoung laissa apparaître pour la première fois de la journée un sourire.

-Nous savons tous les deux que tu aimes _beaucoup trop ça_., Fut la réponse de Doyoung, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l’écran devenant lui, ses doigts glissant sur le pavé tactile.

-En effet., Confirma Ten, le début d’un rire sincère dans sa voix.

Le son adoucit les traits de son interlocuteur l’espace d’un instant, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Ten ne dit rien, alors que son regard circula sur ses traits, atterrissant sur la bague en or rose qui ne quittait jamais son index gauche depuis des mois maintenant et que Doyoung avait l’habitude de faire tourner de son pouce lorsqu’il se sentait inquiet. Son patron – et ami, à présent – ne lui avait jamais dit qui lui avait offert, malgré les nombreuses relances de la part du brun sur cette question. Et il savait que s’il voulait _réellement_ savoir qui en était le donataire, il pourrait trouver facilement l’identité de ce mystérieux personnage. Après-tout, cette collection signée Cartier n’avait été produite qu’en très peu d'exemplaires. Mais Ten s’était un jour mentalement promis qu’il n’utiliserait jamais ses ressources et ses capacités pour découvrir des choses sur le seul proche qu’il avait à des fins purement égoïstes. De plus, les choses étaient plus amusantes comme cela.

Ce n’est que lorsque son patron leva de nouveau la tête pour croiser son regard, que l’attention de Ten revint à l’instant présent.

-Rentre dormir maintenant, et soit là demain à la première heure. Il semblerait que j’ai un nouveau client pour toi.

Le fait que le pli entre ses sourcils n’avait pas disparu, ne finit pas de calmer la montée de curiosité qui grandissait en lui. Néanmoins, il connaissait à présent son vis-à-vis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu’il ne lui révélerait rien avant que les choses ne se déroulent en temps et en heure.

-Qui a dit que la méfiance disparaissait lors des fêtes de fin d’année ?, Il lança à la place, tout en glissant du bureau, relevant la capuche de son sweat gris pour couvrir ses cheveux.

-Et s’il te plait, mets une cravate., Répondit uniquement Doyoung, ignorant sciemment sa précédente question.

-Je ne promets rien., conclut Ten en se dirigeant vers la porte, un geste nonchalant de sa main en guise d’au revoir.

.

.

S’il l’avait voulu, Ten aurait pu vivre sur une surface habitable obscènement grande pour une seule et unique personne. Après-tout, son travail payait bien, _réellement bien_ , et comblait largement tous les besoins excentriques et non-conventionnels qu’il pouvait avoir. Racheter l’intégralité de son bâtiment en plein centre de Gangnam, où se faire installer une baignoire en marbre rose, par exemple.

Ten aurait pu vivre loin de toute nuisance sonore de la vie de la capitale, loin de tout contexte social, mais étrangement, l’idée ne se faisait plus si attrayante dans son esprit qu’elle n’ait pu l’être un jour à son arrivée. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le fait de saluer le gardien de son immeuble à chaque fois qu’il avait l’opportunité de rentrer chez lui après des longs jours de traques à dormir dans sa voiture. S’il s’aventurait à être sentimental, Ten pouvait comparer cette impression à celui que les gens décrivaient lorsqu’ils évoquaient le fait de _rentrer à la maison._

_Ten était rarement quelqu’un de sentimental._

.

.

A la télévision, le bulletin spécial revenait sur la fusillade survenue dans un quartier de Hongdae, et qui avait tué un homme d’une trentaine d'années. Selon les policiers chargés de l’enquête, il s’agissait là d’un **règlement de compte.**

.

.

Ten ne se présenta pas avec une cravate le lendemain matin devant l’une des salles de réunions de l’Exodus, situé au cent vingt-septième étage d’un building qui abritait plusieurs locaux d’autres entreprises. Lorsque Doyoung l'aperçut, il leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupire mais _au moins_ le brun avait fait l’effort de troquer l’un des sweats à capuche pour une chemise blanche à manche longue en dessous d’un long manteau qui frôlait ses genoux. 

-Je suppose que c’est le mieux que je puisse obtenir de toi ?, Fut la première chose que son patron lui dit, lorsque Ten arriva à sa hauteur.

-Oh, évidemment que non., Répondit le brun, son sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres., Seulement tu ne le sauras jamais, puisque tu refuses de sortir avec moi le week-end., Il continua, sachant pertinemment que cela n’était pas le sens de l’interrogation de son interlocuteur.

Mais le brun était d’une humeur incroyablement bonne en cette douce matinée d'hiver, et jouer avec les nerfs de son ami était l’une de ses activités favorites.

-Je n’ai aucune envie de gaspiller mes rares vendredi soir libres dans les clubs que tu fréquentes, Ten., Répliqua Doyoung, consultant l’heure de sa montre.

-C’est vraiment triste, je suis un incroyable danseur aussi., Il se vanta en faisant un pas en avant pour pénétrer son espace vital.

Il y avait peu de chose que Ten savait faire, mais lorsqu’il maitrisait un domaine, il n’était rien de moins _qu’excellent._

Doyoung lui offrit un regard ennuyé mais indulgent, avant de sagement faire un pas en arrière.

Le sourire de Ten s’accentua.

Plus le temps passait, et plus ses doutes se confirmaient. Kim Doyoung avait quelqu’un dans sa vie. Et peu importait l’identité de cette personne, elle avait été suffisamment patiente et obstinée pour briser la carapace de béton renforcé qu’il avait érigé autour de lui au fil des années. Tout le monde avait un secret, et son ami ne faisait pas foi d’exception.

-Oui ?, Interrogea son patron quand il sentit que le regard du brun restait posé sur lui.

-Rien., Répondit Ten en secouant doucement la tête, son sourire et son attitude plus douce et sincère qu’elle ne l’avait été jusqu’à lors.

Doyoung ouvrit la bouche comme s’il voulait ajouter autre chose, mais le brun fut sauvé par les bruits de pas annonciateur de son prochain client arriver. Et si son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu qui annonçait ‘ on n’en a pas fini ‘, c’est avec plaisir que Ten fit mine de ne pas l’avoir remarqué.

.

.

Ten comprit à l’instant même où Doyoung referma la porte derrière eux que cette affaire ne serait pas comme les autres.

Le client pourtant, en lui-même, était d’une banalité effrayante, malgré sa relative jeunesse, en comparaison des autres personnes qui faisaient appel à leur service. Il n’était rien d’une personne pâle et qu’une masse sombre de cheveux – un peu plus clair et court que les siens. Pourtant, lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter, Ten fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n’êtes pas coréen.

Si le client, _Huang Guan Heng,_ fut déstabilisé par sa remarque soudaine, rien dans son sourire poli ne le montra.

-En effet., Il confirma patiemment., Je suis né à Macao. Mais j’ai déménagé en Corée du Sud pour affaires il y a quelques années de cela.

-Hm., Emit Ten, seule preuve qu’il avait été réellement attentif à ce que son interlocuteur venait de dire.

-Mes amis m’appellent Hendery., Ajouta l’autre d’un ton aimable, et quelque chose, quelque part en Ten, se hérissa.

-Il n’y a donc aucune raison pour que je vous appelle de la sorte.

A cela, le visage de l’homme en face de lui se ferma, mais son sourire resta étrangement figé sur ses lèvres. Sans pouvoir donner une explication rationnelle à son pressentiment, Ten sentit qu’il aurait sûrement été _préférable_ qu’il manifeste visiblement sa contrariété.

A ses côtés, Doyoung éclaircit sa voix :

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Monsieur ?, Il commença, recadrant le fil de la conversation sur une base plus professionnelle, dont le ton se voulait neutre.

Il fallut le temps de deux longues inspirations supplémentaires pour que _Hendery_ arrache enfin son regard du contact visuel qu’il maintenait avec le brun pour reporter son attention sur son patron.

Ten ne s’autorisa qu'à détendre ses épaules que lorsque le client reprit la parole :

-Je souhaiterais que vous meniez une enquête approfondie sur l’actuel propriétaire de l’empire Suh., Annonça calmement Huang Guan Heng, ses mains se croisant devant lui sur la table.

La courte inspiration que prit Doyoung à ses côtés attira l’attention de Ten, qui tourna sa tête pour l’observer. Cependant, son expression était encore plus illisible qu’à l’accoutumé – chose que le brun ne pensait pas être possible.

-John Suh., Continua le client et cette fois-ci, Ten pu l’observer distinctement.

_Le minuscule pli qui se creusa entre ses sourcils_.

-Puis-je vous demander la nature de votre intérêt pour ce personnage ?, Demanda Doyoung, dans l’exemple d’une démarche qui se voulait professionnelle.

Le client, après-tout, n’était pas censé savoir que son patron, tout comme lui, n’avait strictement rien à faire des motivations qui guidaient les personnes qui toquaient à leur porte, du moment qu’ils avaient les moyens de payer leur service.

-Bien entendu., Sourit Hendery, en se reculant sur sa chaise dans une posture qui se voulait plus détendu., Lorsque le fondateur de l’empire Suh est décédé, il y a de cela six mois, il a pris soin de léguer dans son testament toutes ses parts et ses possessions à son fils. Fils dont personne n’avait eu connaissance de l’existence avant ouverture et lecture du testament par ses avocats., Une pause., La cause du décès étant une mort naturelle, l’hypothèse d’un complot pour s’emparer de sa richesse a donc été écartée par ses collaborateurs, dont je fais partie. Néanmoins, des doutes persistent, et nous aimerions confirmer ou écarter nos doutes avec votre aide, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu., Répondit Doyoung en hochant la tête lentement., Vous souhaitez donc s’il s’agit réellement du fils de votre décédé PDG, ainsi que vous assurez de la nature exacte de ses motivations, et s’il n’a pas de lien caché avec des concurrents potentiels.

-C’est cela., Confirma le client, avant qu’un rire amusé ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres., A dire vrai, j’espère secrètement que vous puissiez trouver des choses _réellement_ compromettant qui pourraient, oh, je ne sais pas ? Peut-être le conduire en prison.

Ten tourna si vite sa tête dans sa direction, qu’il sentit sa nuque craquer.

-Vous convoitez son poste., Il prononça, et ce n’était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation.

-En effet., Acquiesça de nouveau Hendery.

-Et si John Suh se trouve être véritablement la personne qu’il prétend être, et que je ne trouve rien de compromettant dans ses activités personnels et professionnels, que comptez-vous faire ?, Demanda Ten en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

-Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis de ce côté-là., Sourit son interlocuteur., Je n’ai aucun doute sur les résultats que vous obtiendrez.

Et le brun n’eut pas le temps de se questionner sur ce que cette déclaration voulait réellement dire, que Doyoung reprit la parole, interrompant le fils de ses pensées :

-Fort bien, une fois que vous vous serez acquitté de l’intégralité de frais de facturation, nous commencerons notre travail d’enquête., Puis il se leva de sa chaise, en une invitation globale à faire de même, avant de s’incliner., Je vous remercie pour votre confiance et pour avoir fait appel à nos services. 

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, sincèrement., Répondit le client en s’inclinant à son tour, mais son regard résolument posé sur la forme immobile de Ten.

Le brun crispa la mâchoire, gardant son dos et sa tête raide, dans une attitude qui était tout sauf polie.

Étrangement, pour une fois, Doyoung ne lui fit aucune remarque sur ce sujet.

.

.

La tension qui habitait les épaules de Doyoung ne disparut pas, et ce, même lorsque le client prit aimablement congé de leur présence pour reprendre le cours de sa vie.

-De quoi s’agit-il ?, Demanda Ten, l’intégralité de son corps bouillonnant d’une curiosité qui enflammait ses veines.

Son patron pinça ses lèvres qui formèrent une fine ligne sur son visage, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la bague en or rose à son index.

Ten plissa les yeux :

-Est-ce que la cible est la personne qui t’a offert cette alliance ?, Il s’entendit demander avant même qu’il n’ait pu retenir les mots.

Son ami bâti rapidement des yeux, son expression se changeant en une mine parfaitement _offensée_ lorsqu’il releva la tête pour croiser son regard :

- _Non_., Il répondit, et l’affirmation, concise, puissante, sans hésitation, n’appelait pas à remettre en cause sa parole.

-Alors pourquoi –, Il voulut continuer, avant que la main levée de Doyoung ne le coupe.

-Ne me demande pas de t’expliquer, s’il te plait., Il prononça lentement, et il y avait dans sa voix et dans son attitude, une certaine fragilité que le brun ne se souvenait pas déjà avoir vu chez son ami.

Ten mordit sa langue, divisé entre la curiosité de _savoir_ quels secrets Doyoung avait l’air de protéger avec autant de fidélité, et la volonté de respecter son souhait.

-Tu sais que si je mène à bien cette affaire, il y’a de forte chance que je découvre pourquoi ce cas semble autant t’affecter., Il choisit à la place de dire prudemment.

-Je sais., Répondit Doyoung en portant une main à son front pour presser ses tempes., Je sais., Il répéta.

-Peut-être devrais-tu confier ce travail à quelqu’un de moins compétent que moi., Une pause., Ou tu pourrais le recontacter pour lui dire que l’on refuse ce contrat.

-Non., Secoua la tête négativement son patron., Si le client est déterminé dans son entreprise, il s’adressa à quelqu’un d’autre, et je préfère encore que tout se déroule devant mes yeux, avec toi en ligne de front.

-Garder ses amis près de soi, mais ses ennemis encore plus près, c’est cela ?, Il demanda, le début d’un rire dans sa voix qui reflétait un amusement qu’il ne ressentait pas.

Et lorsque son ami confirma une nouvelle fois d’un autre hochement de tête, Ten sentit une détermination nouvelle remplacer son inquiétude. Par expérience, Ten savait que Doyoung était une personne _redoutable_ ; son intelligence et la vivacité de son esprit faisait de lui une arme d’argumentation orale qui laissait rarement son interlocuteur indemne. Et le brun ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer en l’instant, qu’il ne voulait _pas_ être l’individu dont cette énergie, alimenté de sa froide et implacable loyauté, était dirigée vers.

-Dans ce contexte, suis-je ton ennemi ?, Le brun prononça doucement, presque faiblement, les doigts de ses mains se serrant nerveusement sur ses genoux.

-J’espère que tu ne le deviendras pas., Répondit tout aussi calmement que lui, et quelque part, Ten aurait préféré que son patron garde le ton professionnellement neutre qu’il employait dans l’enceinte des bureaux de l’Exodus.

-Hm., Fut la seule chose que le brun fut capable d’émettre comme réponse, avant de se forcer à sortir de l’immobilité dans laquelle il s’était enfermé., Fais-moi signe lorsque je pourrais commencer ma traque.

-Ten., Lança Doyoung avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’atteindre la poignée de la porte.

Le thaïlandais lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et le silence s’étira entre eux.

-Soit prudent., Conclut finalement Doyoung et Ten sentit le fantôme d’un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Je le suis toujours.

_Il ne l’était jamais._

.

.

En réalité, Ten n’attendit pas que le versement du client soit validé pour commencer à se documenter sur son hypothétique future cible.

Après-tout, le personnage était _public_. En théorie, aucune règle de déontologie ne pouvait l’interdire de se renseigner sur l’actuel héritier de l’empire Suh. Cette entreprise, qui n’avait été à la base qu’une petite chaîne d’hôtel semi-luxueuse, s’était, et en l’espace de deux courtes décennies, étendu, et diversifié dans la construction de building, de boite de nuit, et des casinos un peu partout en Asie, et même sur le sol américain. L’histoire de cette famille était, pour la population coréenne, un exemple de réussite après la crise civile qui avait séparé le pays en deux. La mort du fils du fondateur, et l’ancien héritier de l’empire, avait offert aux journaux écrits comme télévisés de quoi alimenter leur bulletin jusqu’à la date fixée de son enterrement. Durant ces discussions, la question de l’héritage avait évidemment été évoquée, et apparemment, l’intérêt que Ten avait porté à ce sujet s’était rapidement tari, car il ne se souvenait pas de la moindre évocation d’un possible héritier.

-Qui êtes-vous, John Suh ?, Il se demanda à lui-même le soir venu, dans le confort de son appartement, face à face avec l’écran lumineux de son ordinateur.

La réponse silencieuse lui apparut en la forme d’un cliché, prise lors d’une interview que l’actuel héritier avait donné, quelques semaines après avoir été nommé à la tête de l’empire de son père.

Grand, des cheveux blonds dont les longues mèches de sa frange balayaient élégamment son front, des yeux aux iris d’un brun froid, et un arc de cupidon qui attira le regard de Ten bien plus longtemps qu’il n’aurait aimé l’avouer.

_John Suh était la plus belle personne qu’il avait été donné de voir à Ten._

Cela n’était rien de moins qu’un fait, intemporel et inaliénable. Tout comme il était vrai que c’était la Terre qui tournait autour du Soleil ; tout comme il était exact qu’il avait besoin d’oxygène pour respirer.

Et Ten n’était plus en mesure de dire si de l’air circulait toujours dans ses poumons, ou pas.

.

.

Le brun se rendit compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent, lorsque Doyoung l’appela pour confirmer qu’il pouvait commencer son travail, lorsqu’il ne lui dit pas à quel point il venait de perdre son sens critique qui faisait tout l’efficacité de son impartialité.

Ten avait travaillé sur suffisamment de cas au cours de sa vie, vu défiler un nombre incalculable de visage qui n’avait plus rien d’anonyme pour lui après des jours penchés sur les moindres coins de leur vie, pour comprendre qu’il aurait dû refuser de traiter ce cas. A l’instant où le regard qu’il portait sur les photographies de sa cible s’était avéré n’être plus professionnel, la procédure exigeait de lui qu’il le rapporte à Doyoung pour qu’une autre personne soit affectée à cette charge.

Mais il était alors en l’instant, hors de question pour Ten qu’il laisse quelqu’un d’autre s’occuper de faire remonter les secrets les plus sombres de John Suh.

Il serait la personne qui réussirait à déverrouiller les mystères qui se cachaient derrière les sourires mondains que l’homme offrait aux photographes autour de lui. Il serait celui qui accomplirait la tâche qui s’annonçait ardue de mettre le doigt sur le nœud des intrigues qui reliait Doyoung à cette personne.

 _Lui_ , et personne d’autre.

-Bien reçu., Il répondit à son patron, de l’autre côté de la ligne, les yeux toujours résolument posés sur l’écran de son ordinateur.

.

.

La parcours de John – _Johnny_ , comme l’avait distraitement renommé Ten dans son esprit – était affreusement banal et même ennuyant, s’il osait s’aventurer jusqu’à ce terme.

Né le neuf février mille neuf-cent quatre-vingts quatorze à Chicago dans l’Etat de l’Illinois aux Etats-Unis, il n’avait jamais quitté le pays de sa mère et y avait poursuivi son éducation, son père étant reparti au pays quelque part entre le moment de sa création et sa naissance, et avait été diplômé sous les applaudissements de ses enseignants à la faculté de Princeton, dans le New Jersey.

De là, _silence radio._

Soit, Johnny avait été particulièrement méticuleux pour effacer les traces de ses activités internet jusqu’à ce qu’il ressurgisse dans la presse coréenne quelques mois auparavant, _soit_ , il avait pris grand soin de ne pas laisser des traces à l’aide d’un pseudonyme ou de logiciels spéciaux. Dans tous les cas, ce manque de trace était clairement révélateur d’une chose que le blond ne voulait pas découvrir. Peut-être que sa méthode pour masquer ses activités s'était révélée être bonne jusqu’à lors, mais malheureusement pour lui, Ten était un maître dans son domaine. Et il savait mieux que quiconque que tout ce qui était supprimé d’internet, _restait néanmoins_ sur internet.

Sur Facebook, il réussit à déterrer des anciens clichés postés par ses camarades de promotion, tous sortant de l’adolescence et faisant à peine leur premier pas dans le corps d’adulte. Les attitudes étaient hésitantes, les sourires parfois trop crispés et les coupes de cheveux _honnêtement terrible_ , et c’est sûrement pour cela que les anciens amis de Johnny les avaient supprimés à tout jamais des yeux de quiconque. Ten réussit à retrouver la trace des comptes de toutes les personnes présentes sur les clichés, mais pas celui de sa cible. Et à une époque où tout était surexposé, il était inconvenant pour le brun de songer que Johnny, tout mystérieux qu’il soit, n’est jamais créé le moindre réseau social.

Pourtant, après une majorité de sa nuit à fouiller, fouiller et _fouiller_ encore chaque recoin de l’internet public, Ten dû se rendre à la conclusion la plus logique : Johnny n’avait aucune trace pistable qu’il pouvait trouver.

Depuis qu’il travaillait pour Doyoung, cette situation ne s’était jamais présentée.

Seigneur, même le président des Etats-Unis ne possédait pas un historique internet aussi propre que John Suh.

Pinçant les lèvres, Ten inspira et expira lentement.

-Bien., Il souffla., _Bien_., Il répéta avant de lentement faire pivoter ses poignets sa nuque pour les craquer, et d’ouvrir l’un des tiroirs de sa table basse pour un sortir une clé USB noir et la connecter sur son ordinateur.

Puisqu’il ne trouvait rien sur l’internet accessible, il était temps qu’il aille interroger _l’envers du décor_.

Les cas qui nécessitaient que Ten se connecte au darknet étaient, contrairement à ce que l’on pouvait croire, extrêmement rare. La plupart des personnes se sentaient suffisamment en sécurité derrière un écran pour choisir un pseudonyme – si pseudonyme il y avait – et le garder pour absolument tous les sites qu’ils utilisaient. Réseau social, sites de rencontre, nom d’utilisateur sur des sites pornographiques, ainsi de suite. D’autres encore, étaient assez idiots pour utiliser une même adresse mail et un même mot de passe pour absolument tout ce qu’ils faisaient en ligne.

Si ce genre de personne continuaient à rendre aussi simple la vie de Ten, alors plus rien ne viendrait justifier les versements à cinq chiffres qu’ils recevaient après chaque mission accomplie. Et le brun n’était tellement pas prêt à abandonner son mode de vie actuel.

Après avoir entré la clé de confirmation pour lancer le logiciel qui permettait d’accepter à cette partie sombre et souvent mal connue du grand public, Ten sentit ses doigts hésiter au-dessus de son clavier. En général, ce qu’il trouvait sur les personnes dont il cherchait les noms n’étaient pas des choses très belles à voir. Et Ten, bien qu’il soit parfaitement déterminé à accomplir sa tâche et assouvir sa curiosité, n’était _pas_ certain d’être sincèrement prêt à découvrir l’ignoble vérité qui se cachait sûrement derrière les sourires aimables que Johnny offrait sur les photos.

Et il était _si corrompu_ sur cette affaire ; c’était précisément pour ce genre de cas de conscience, que le règle de l’Exodus était si strict envers l’impartialité de leur traqueur.

Ten s’autorisa le temps de deux inspirations supplémentaires, avant de forcer ses doigts à taper son nom et lancer une recherche.

C’est avec un mélange de soulagement et de perplexité qu’il constat qu’aucun résultat n’était pertinent.

 _Ça_ , songea Ten en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son canapé, le regard toujours rivé sur son écran, _ce n’est pas normal_.

Si son client avait insisté sur le fait que Ten n’aurait aucun mal à découvrir quelque chose, cela voulait dire que l’homme en savait plus que ce qu’il n’avait voulu révéler devant Doyoung et lui, ou alors que quelque chose échappait au brun.

Rien ne lui échappait jamais.

Distraitement, sa main se porta à son oreille gauche, jusqu’à l’un des nombreux bijoux qui perçaient la peau.

_Soit._

Puisque Johnny refusait d’arriver jusqu’à lui, ce serait donc à Ten d’aller le chercher.

.

.

Il était toujours surprenant pour Ten de se rendre compte à quel point endosser le rôle d’un agent d'entretien le rendait _transparent_ aux yeux du reste de la population. C’est pour cela qu’il ne s’attarda pas trop longtemps dans ses critiques intérieurs sur l’homme en costume noir couteaux qui s’assurait de la circulation et de l’identité des personnes qui allaient et venaient au sein du siège administratif de l’empire Suh.

Il fallait dire aussi, que les gens ne prêtaient pas beaucoup attention aux personnes qui étaient là pour s’assurer que les couloirs restent bien propres et que la ligne internet fonctionne du lundi sept heures au vendredi dix-huit heures trente. En dehors de ces plages spécifiques d’horaires, les personnes qui endossaient les uniformes de ces tâches n’étaient que des visages anonymes dans les déambules des étages.

Et cela rendait _tout si simple_ pour Ten.

Il n’avait fallu qu’une toute petite journée au brun pour trouver l’agence qui s’assurait de la maintenance des appareils électroniques de l’empire Suh, trois jours pour obtenir un de leur uniforme, et une semaine complète pour obtenir un faux badge de l’entreprise, aussi convainquant que les originels.

Il fallait dire aussi que Haechan faisait des merveilles de ses dix longs doigts, lorsqu’ils étaient animés de l’appât d’une prime sur les cinq-cents milles wons de son tarif basique. 

C’est donc avec un sourire crispé de politesse, que l’agent de sécurité lui fit signe de passer et de récupérer son matériel, et après que Ten l’eut remercié d’un abaissement de sa casquette, qu’il pénétra à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

-Bonjour., Il interrompit poliment la secrétaire qui avait ses sourcils froncés de concentration devant l’écran de son ordinateur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son travail, et son visage se changea en une expression confuse mais non méfiante lorsque son regard passa sur les vêtements qui l’abritait.

-Je peux vous aider ?, Elle demanda, parce qu’il était littéralement écrit entre les lignes de son contrat de poser ce genre de question.

-Un problème sur la ligne téléphonique de Monsieur Suh a été signalé hier soir., Il mentit en soulevant légèrement la mallette électronique qu’il avait dans les mains.

-Je n’en ai pas été avertis., Elle commença, le pli entre ses sourcils se creusant un peu plus, ses mains se portant à l’emploi du temps électronique qui reposait à côté d’elle., Je suis désolée, mais en l’absence de Monsieur Suh je ne peux pas vous permettre d’accéder à son bureau.

-Je comprend., Il répondit doucement en abaissant ses épaules., Et je ne voudrais pas vous attirer de problème mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon travail pour un oubli., Il continua en soupirant avant de porter une main à ses tempes.

La secrétaire pinça les lèvres et son regard s’égara l’espace d’un instant dans ses pensées.

-Monsieur Suh sera contrarié s’il a effectivement appelé quelqu’un pour faire réparer un problème et que je ne vous ai pas permis de faire votre travail., Une pause, et elle se leva lentement de sa chaise., Je vais vous laisser entrer mais vous devrez exécuter ma maintenance en ma présence, j’espère que vous comprenez.

Ten lui sourit avant de s’incliner.

-Je vous remercie infiniment., Il répondit, et tout était _si_ facile.

Ce fut sous le regard attentif mais inexpérimenté dans le domaine que le brun put en toute tranquillité accéder à la ligne téléphonique de John Suh et y faire les modifications nécessaires pour avoir désormais un regard sur toutes les communications qu’il passait ou recevait, ainsi qu’un portail à sa connexion internet.

La traque pouvait enfin commencer.

.

.

Si John Suh était une personne méticuleuse, il n’en restait pas moins une personne de son temps. Ce qui signifiait que l’emploi du temps de son téléphone portable professionnel était directement connecté à celui de son ordinateur de travail.

C’était précisément pour cela que le lendemain matin, armé d’un appareil photo et d’un large gobelet de café ainsi qu’une portion de frite, Ten était confortablement assis sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture à quelques mètres de l’entrée d’une banque dans laquelle Johnny avait rendez-vous avec l’un de ses conseillers.

-Activité de riche., Avait ironiquement commenté le brun, sa joue appuyé contre la paume de sa main.

Le fait était que, même les pères de famille que Ten avait eu l’occasion de traquer menaient une vie plus _distrayante_ que celle de John Suh. Et il fallait s’en douter, l’homme était en définitive une personne extrêmement occupée avec la nouvelle position qui était la sienne. Mais il savait également que personne ne dérogeait à cette règle universelle qui était que _tout le monde_ avait un secret.

Et Ten n’était rien de moins qu’un exemple de patience.

La traque avait ainsi durer comme ceci la semaine suivante, et à chaque rendez-vous auxquels le blond se rendait, à chaque lieu qu’il visitait, à chaque restaurant auxquels il s’arrêtait, l’ombre de Ten le suivait inlassablement, attendant le moment qui finirait par trahir l’image de l’homme d’affaire parfaite que John Suh donnait au monde.

.

.

_Il fallut attendre le vendredi, sur les coups de midi, pour que les choses changent._

.

.

A travers l’objectif de son appareil photo, Ten avait une vue parfaite sur sa cible. Même à cette distance, il pouvait suivre la moindre torsion de son visage, alors que Johnny menait une conversation sérieuse avec la personne assise en face de lui. De la courbe de sa bouche, à la construction de son cou, en passant par les mèches de ses cheveux blonds rassemblés élégamment derrière ses oreilles.

Après autant d'heures passées à l’observer dans un silence relatif, Ten savait qu’il pouvait aisément en retracer ses traits et cela même les yeux fermés.

Et il savait.

Il _savait_ qu’il aurait dû s’assurer de prendre en photo l’homme avec qui il s’entretenait. Qu’il en aurait besoin pour se renseigner efficacement sur sa cible afin de pouvoir dresser un compte rendu fidèle et détaillé de toutes les personnes qu’il fréquentait, dans le but d’épaissir la toile d’araignée de ses connections.

Son regard cependant, semblait fermement opposé à l’idée de perdre ne serait-ce qu’une seconde le blond de son champ de vision. Il n’avait jamais été objectif envers John Suh depuis le début de son dossier, mais passer autant d’heure à observer la moindre de ses actions, et n’avoir _toujours_ rien trouvé sur qui il était en _réalité d_ errière son masque de chair, ne participait pas à tarir ce qu’il n’avait pas honte de qualifier d’obsession.

Plus vite que Ten ne l'eût imaginé, l'entretien se conclut entre les deux hommes sur une poignée de main échangée.

Sa cible se leva de sa chaise, prit ses dispositions, et quitta l’enceinte du restaurant. La voiture noire qui l’avait précédemment déposé l’attendait toujours, cependant, aucune personne n’en sortit pour lui ouvrir la portière. Et le brun commença seulement à songer que tout ceci était _étrange_ lorsque l’homme blond stoppa sa marche et releva la tête.

Son regard tomba à l’endroit exact où le brun était dissimulé, hors de la sécurité de son propre véhicule.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines et il abaissa son appareil photo d’un geste un peu trop brusque pour que cela soit naturel, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

La dernière chose qu’il eut le temps d’apercevoir, fut le sourire discret que lui adressa John Suh, avant que le monde ne s’effondre dans un océan d’obscurité.

.

.

Ce fut la douleur dans ses bras et dans sa nuque qui sortit en premier Ten de la brume qui avait obscurci son esprit. Prenant une inspiration prudente, ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu’une odeur d’humidité et de détergent frappa son odorat. La confusion le fit ouvrir et fermer de nouveau les yeux presque immédiatement, aveuglé par une lumière artificielle beaucoup trop agressive pour son regard encore endormi.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il voulu lever une main pour la porter à son visage, qu’il se rendit pleinement compte que ses bras étaient attachés dans le dos de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

La peur et la panique lui firent ouvrir les yeux une seconde fois, ne se souciant plus de la lumière, et le brun sentit son cœur chuter dans ses entrailles, lorsque son regard incertain se posa sur la personne en face de lui.

-Bon retour parmi nous., Le saluât d’une voix basse et grave John Suh, les bras croisés contre le mur d’un gris brute de la pièce où ils se trouvaient., Je suis réellement navré de la brutalement avec laquelle se déroule notre premier entretien., Il continua, et la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux froids donna simultanément envie à Ten de fusionner avec le matériel de la chaise _et_ de redresser sa tête pour contrer chacune de ses répliques.

-Vous n’êtes pas désolé du tout., Il répondit avant de pouvoir décider de quelle option était la meilleure, et inconsciemment, sa mâchoire se crispa sous l’attente d’une répercussion physique.

A la grande surprise, la seule chose que finit Johnny fut de _sourire_. 

-Non, en effet., Confirma son interlocuteur avant de s’éloigner du mur, tirant une chaise avec lui pour pouvoir s’asseoir face à lui., Alors, alors., Il chantonna., Quel est votre nom ?

-Il est de coutume chez vous de kidnapper toutes les personnes dont vous voulez savoir l’identité ?, Répondit délibérément par une autre question Ten, haussant un sourcil à défaut de pouvoir contempler ses ongles.

-Lorsque lesdites personnes me traquent depuis plusieurs jours armé d’un appareil photo, oui., Dit tranquillement le blond, son amusement toujours visible dans ses iris.

-Cela ne doit pas vous faire une bonne pub auprès des journalistes alors., Souffla Ten, le ridicule de leur dialogue le rendant plus nerveux que si l’autre homme l’avait simplement menacé d’une arme contondante en exigeant d’avoir des réponses.

-Au moins, ils savent à quoi s’en tenir., Une pause., Chose que vous auriez su, si vous aviez été journaliste vous aussi. Ce qui nous amène à ma première question., Il reprit en se penchant en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux., _Quel est votre nom ?_

-Ten., Répondit le brun sans aucune hésitation. Il n’était pas dangereux pour lui de révéler ce prénom qui était devenu le sien au fil des années, alors qu’il ne le reliait fondamentalement à aucune information que le blond était susceptible de découvrir. Ten n’était qu’un mirage, un fantôme, à peine l’ombre de la personne qu’il était réellement.

L’inclinaison de la tête de John Suh, lui apprit – et sans que cela ne le surprenne outre mesure – que cette réponse n'était parvenue à le convaincre.

-Si vous voulez savoir mon _vrai_ nom., Reprit Ten avant de pouvoir empêcher sa langue de formuler ces mots., Je ne crains qu’il vous faille vous montrer un petit peu plus galant que cela. Je ne suis pas un homme facile.

Le silence s’étira entre eux, épais et vibrant, alors que le brun rassemblait tout le courage dont il était capable de faire preuve pour ne pas montrer sa peur et garder le contact visuel avec les prunelles de l’autre homme. Et c’est au moment où Ten s’y attendit le moins, que le blond en face de lui laissa échapper un rire.

Haut et clair.

Illuminant l’espace d’un instant les traits dures de son visage.

Ten relâcha une inspiration qu’il n’avait même pas eu conscience de retenir.

 _Johnny était toujours la plus belle personne qui lui avait été donnée de voir._ Et la lumière froide et blanche du lieu n’entachait en rien ce constat.

-Je crois que ma promesse de ne pas vous tuer sera, en fin de compte, beaucoup plus facile à tenir., Déclara Johnny, une fois son sérieux retrouvé, et le sourire qui étirait ses traits eut l’effet d’une douche froide sur les nerfs de Ten.

.

.

Puisque la finalité de son sort semblait s’être sellé dans un sursis dont Ten n’avait aucune idée de la duré de validité, ses mains furent libérées et Johnny l’invita d’un geste de la main à le suivre à travers un dédale de couloir qui lui fit vaguement penser à une prison. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se retrouvèrent derrière les portes d’un ascenseur d’un gris immaculé, que le brun se rendit réellement compte de la différence de taille qui les séparaient. Ten ne s’était jamais considéré comme _petit_. Il était légèrement en dessous de la moyenne de certains pays, mais aucune personne ne lui avait donné l’impression d’être quelqu’un de fragile. Or, il était sûr que s’il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, une main appuyée contre le torse du blond pour maintenir son équilibre, Ten arriverait à peine à la hauteur de son épaule. La hauteur suffisante pour que son nez se loge dans le creux de son épaule, sur la bande de peau que sa chemise blanche laissait apparaître.

Sentant probablement son regard sur lui, le blond baissa ses yeux dans sa direction. Ten détourna le regard.

Il n’avait pas besoin d’être devin pour visualiser l’amusement qui étirait ses traits.

Ten se surprit à songer quel goût pouvait bien avoir le sourire de Johnny.

Et soudainement, ce fut la seule chose à laquelle il put penser.

.

.

**_Bing._ **

.

.

Ten ne s’était pas attendu à reconnaître l’architecture du siège de l’empire Suh. Après tout, c’était un endroit fréquenté par de nombreuses personnes, et le brun était assez confiant en ces compétence – et en la si peu fiabilité de l’espèce humaine – pour qu’il soit convaincu que si un tel dispositif soit effectivement construit sous les fondations du bâtiment, il l’aurait su bien avant d’y avoir séjourné.

C’est pour ces raisons qu’il ne laissa échapper aucun sentiment de surprise lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser place à un couloir dont le sol était en pierre sombre. Son regard se fit cependant plus attentif, lorsqu’après avoir passé une nouvelle porte, pour pénétrer dans l’enceinte d’un bureau qui avait des allures d’antichambre.

Johnny le laissa à sa contemplation des lieux, le contournant silencieusement pour s’asseoir le grand bureau sombre qui se trouvait devant un grand panneau de bois peint. Le motif, représentant un tigre aux allures de divinités, se mêlait dans un enchaînement de courbe et d’arabesque vives. Les traits de peinture ne semblaient pas suivre de schéma spécifique et pourtant, Ten fit un pas en arrière en inclinant la tête afin de gagner un meilleur angle d’observation.

C’est alors qu’il le vit.

-Impressionnant., Commenta Johnny en applaudissant doucement de ses mains., La plupart des personnes qui se retrouvent ici ne le remarque que lorsqu’il est trop tard.

Mais Ten n’était pas la plupart des personnes. Chercher des indices, décortiquer le moindre pixel d’information exploitable était son quotidien. Et ses yeux expérimentés avaient suffisamment croisé l’enchaînement de des trois cercles incomplets et superposés pour le remarquer, même dissimuler sous un motif compliqué.

_Néo._

Et ce ne fut que lorsque le terme émergea du flot continu de ses pensées, que le brun mesure pour la première fois le réel danger qu’il encourait.

-Ten., Claqua soudainement la voix de John Suh, et l’étrangeté d’entendre son prénom dans la bouche de cet homme fut suffisant pour ramener le brun à lui, juste avant que sa respiration ne se fasse erratique., _Assis._ , Il continua, et son ton, implacable malgré sa douceur, ne laissait pas la place à la contestation.

Le brun n’avait jamais été bon pour suivre des ordres ; ses parents avaient toujours décrété que son esprit de contradiction le mènerait un jour à sa perte. Et _pourtant_ , ce fut avec une incroyable docilité que les jambes de Ten le portèrent jusqu’à l’un des fauteuils qui attendait sa venue devant le bureau du blond, et qu’il se laissa lentement tomber dessus.

-Bien., Le complimenta Johnny dans un inflexion satisfaite, mais le brun n’avait pas la capacité de s’y attarder., Il m’a pourtant semblé avoir spécifié que votre vie n’était pas en danger avec moi.

Le _pour le moment_ qu’il ne prononça pas, flotta dans le silence qui suivit sa question entre eux.

-Cela ne veut pour autant pas dire que je dois avoir confiance en vous., Articula précautionneusement Ten.

-Et vous seriez bien naïf d’avoir foi en moi., Ne rétorqua pas John Suh., Cependant je suis un homme de parole, et je peux vous promettre que vous sortirez vivant de cet endroit en vie et en parfaite maîtrise de tous vos membres.

-C’est ça que je ne comprends pas., Commença le brun, son esprit retrouvant peu à peu ses capacités de réflexion., Vous prendriez le risque de me laisser retourner simplement à ma vie tout en sachant que je _sais_ qui vous êtes réellement ? Cela n’est pas _logique_., Il conclut, sa voix ponctuant le dernier mot d’une manière plus tranchante qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

-Pas si j’arrive à vous convaincre de travailler pour moi et non pas pour la personne qui vous a chargé de découvrir les cadavres que je cache sous mon tapis., Sourit de façon indulgente Johnny., Parce que c’est ce que vous tentiez de faire, n’est-ce pas ?

-Mes contrats ne peuvent pas être racheté., Répondit Ten, sans chercher à démentir quoi que ce soit. Cela serait, après-tout, une perte de temps et le brun ne se sentait plus d’humeur à tourner autour des choses.

-Oh mais je sais cela., Dit le blond en se reculant dans son fauteuil et joignant les mains devant lui., Je sais également qui est votre client et pourquoi vous avez réellement été engagé.

Ten pinça les lèvres. Il savait déjà qu’il y avait un certain nombre de facteurs qui lui échappaient dans cette affaire, et il n’aimait pas cela. Le brun détestai _t_ être dans l’ignorance. Pire, il _abhorrait_ le sentiment qui courrait dans ses veines lorsqu’il se rendait compte qu’il était la dernière personne à savoir de quoi il était réellement question.

-Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas déjà ?, Répondit Ten, une agressivité certaine dans la voix.

-Évidemment., Reprit Johnny, la naissance de son amusement au fond de son regard., Je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser proprement de Hendery sans lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Je ne sais pas si je serai toujours en vie demain. Je ne sais pas de quel côté vous déciderez de vous ranger à la fin de cet entretien., Une pause, et l’atmosphère autour d’eux changea., Je ne sais pas votre prénom. Je ne sais pas quel est votre restaurant favori.

Ten sentit très clairement le moment où les battements de son cœur s’affolèrent pour une toute autre raison que la peur, et que son sang afflua dans ses joues bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il prit une brusque inspiration sous l’effet de la surprise, et tenta de trouver quelque chose à répliquer – _n’importe quoi_ qui ait du sens et qui soit composé d’un sujet et d’une base verbale – mais son esprit restait étrangement _vide_.

Et Dieu, cela devait être la première fois qu’une personne réussissait à lui ôter la capacité de parler.

La porte qui s’ouvrit soudainement dans son dos le fit sursauter, mais c’est avec gratitude que le brun accueillit cette diversion pour pouvoir rassembler ses esprits – _une nouvelle fois_.

Il sentit le poids du regard du blond s’attarder sur lui trois longues secondes supplémentaires, avant que l’homme ne détourne le regard vers la personne qui venait d’entrer dans son bureau sans y avoir été invité.

-Oh, bien., Résonna la voix basse d’un autre homme, et Ten inclina suffisamment sa tête dans sa direction pour l’observer s’approcher du bureau., Je constate que tu ne l’as pas tué.

-Hm., Emit Johnny., Une promesse est une promesse, n’est-ce pas ?

-Si vous comptez converser comme si je n’étais pas présent, je risque de faire quelque chose qui vous donnera peut-être envie de revenir sur votre parole., Claqua la voix du brun avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher.

Le sourire de Johnny s’étira un peu plus sur ses lèvres, alors que le rire de l’autre homme combla le silence qui avait suivi ses paroles.

-Est-ce que tu avais une bonne raison de venir ici, Taeyong ?, Demanda le blond, sans pour autant s’excuser ni relever sa protestation, mais Ten ne s’y était pas vraiment attendu.

-Une de nos cargaisons en provenance de Chine sur l’un des bateaux des Wong a été saisi par la police aux frontières., Répondit l’autre homme, ses traits et son ton redevenant instantanément sérieux.

Le redressement soudain de sa posture fut le seul signe visible de sa contrariété que Ten put observer. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais lorsque son regard se porta sur la forme attentive du brun, il se rétracta, et ce fut à son tour de sourire. Une torsion sarcastique de la bouche, certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

-Je suis sûre que peu importe ce que vous avez à dire maintenant, cela ne sera pas plus grave que tout ce que je risque de découvrir dans le futur.

Johnny l’étudia un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

-Les Wong ont des accords avec la police locale de cette partie de la Chine depuis des décennies., Commença alors le blond., Aucun contrôle n’aurait pu être effectué sans leur accord explicite.

-Peut-être que les dynamiques de pouvoir ont changé ?, Proposa Taeyong, mais au ton de sa voix, le brun comprit qu’il n’était pas convaincu par sa propre hypothèse.

-Notre ami commun Hendery est chinois, non ?, Dit Ten en arquant un sourcil., S’il veut vous faire tomber d’une façon ou d’une autre, la meilleure façon ne serait-elle pas de fragiliser vos revenus et votre confiance en vos transporteurs ?

Et cela avait du sens. Il ne fallait pas être un expert en criminalité pour comprendre que l’argent était foncièrement le premier créateur de pouvoir dans ce bas-monde.

-Est-ce que Hendery pourrait influencer Lucas de la sorte ?, Répondit Taeyong, mais sa question était essentiellement dirigée pour ses interrogations personnelles.

-Lucas est une pute qui vendrait sa propre mère pour autant qu’il y ait suffisamment de lingot d’or sur la table., Dit néanmoins John., Est-ce que tu peux charger Kun de vérifier ces allégations et de prendre les mesures nécessaires si elles s’avèrent être vrai ?

De son pouce, Taeyong fit rouler la bague qu’il portait à l’index gauche de sa main ; et le geste, qui était devenu si familier à Ten, le poussa à observer avec un peu plus d’intérêt le bijou en question.

 _Cartier_.

Et ce ne fut qu’à ce moment précis que Ten compris.

-Bien-sûre., Répondit l’homme aux cheveux d’argents avant de repartir vers la porte et de s’en aller comme il était entré.

Le regard du brun ne quitta pas un seul instant sa trajectoire, jusqu’à ce que la porte se referme derrière sa silhouette.

-Si vous voulez réellement me convaincre de travailler dans votre camp., Il reprit alors en détournant son regard pour croiser les iris sombres de l’homme en face de lui., Vous devez d’abord m’autoriser à parler à quelqu’un.

-Est-ce que je dois craindre que vous ne disparaissiez à tout jamais à l’instant où vous serez sorti à la lumière du jour ?, Haussa un sourcil Johnny.

-Non., Répondit sérieusement Ten tout en se levant. Il hésita, marqua une pause, puis inspira., Le _Paradise_ sur Gangnam est mon restaurant favoris., Il conclut, avant de rejoindre la porte aussi lentement que son envie de courir lui permettait.

.

.

Il aurait été parfaitement contre-productif pour Ten de se rendre directement chez Doyoung, avant de s’être donné le temps de réfléchir et de penser à tout cela à tête reposée. Ten n’était pas quelqu’un d’impulsif – pas tout le temps, du moins – mais il était du genre à être prompt à faire des choses idiotes lorsqu’il était animé par la contrariété. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il était _furieux_ contre son ami en cet instant.

Ce n’était pas tant l’idée du danger qui mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Ten, en définitive, était _constamment_ en danger. Il y avait une raison au fait qu’il n’utilisait jamais sa réelle identité ; et elle n’était pas entièrement liée à son activité professionnelle.

Il y avait une raison s’il se refusait pertinemment à songer à mettre de nouveau les pieds en Thaïlande.

- _Chut., Souffla la voix tremblante de sa mère., Ne fait plus de bruit._

Battant des cils, le brun se força à s’arracher à ses souvenirs et son regard se porta au-delà de la vue de sa fenêtre, sur la vie active du début de soirée de Séoul, alors que le ciel s’habillait de noir et de nuage.

Un soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, avant qu’il ne se décide à ouvrir son ordinateur, assis en tailleur devant sa table-basse.

Ses pensées bourdonnaient, mais il n’avait pas le loisir de s’y attarder pour le moment. Il devait d’abord s’assurer dans _quoi_ il s’engageait s’il décidait de choisir le camp de Johnny durant cette lutte de pouvoir qui s’annonçait particulièrement violente, et le brun ne ferait pas la même erreur une seconde fois.

Et si John avait été particulièrement méticuleux dans le fait de cacher toute trace de ses activités, et effacer tout ce qui pouvait le reliés de près ou de loin à des activités illégales sur le plan moral et juridique ; Hendery, lui, ne semblait pas se soucier d’exposer ses moindres faits aux yeux de ceux qui pouvaient les voir.

Et Ten avait soudainement l’embarras du choix pour faire tomber son client.

Hendery était le propriétaire de plusieurs boîtes de nuit en Chine et en Corée du Sud, réparties entre les quartiers de Gangnam et de Hongdae. Et si le brun croyait ce qu’il lisait, et si les vidéos qui ponctuaient les publications étaient vrais, le chinois privatisait ces lieux pour organiser des soirées afin d’encourager des investisseurs étrangers à placer leurs argents dans des entreprises plutôt que d’autres, à coup d’alcools, de drogues, et de femmes _loin_ d’être consentante.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Ten était confronté à ce genre d’images, à ce genre de s _on_ . Mais cela n’atténuait en rien la colère sourde qu’il brûlait en lui. Et même s’il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas utiliser ce genre de preuve pour faire tomber Hendery, car cela le relierait à Johnny d’une façon ou d'une autre. Et c’était _tentant_ , l’idée de pouvoir faire tomber l’intégralité de ce réseau en déposant juste une clé USB fournie au premier bureau de police qu’il croiserait.

Mais Ten n’était rien d’autre que loyal. Envers lui-même, mais aussi envers Doyoung. Et il savait pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait rien faire avant de s’être assuré d'à quel point son ami était impliqué dans ce _bordel_.

.

.

Kim Doyoung le leva même pas les yeux de l’écran de son ordinateur lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte de son bureau sans y être invité.

-Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me voir si rapidement., Fut le seul commentaire qu’il émit et qui prouva à Ten que son patron avait bel et bien connaissance de sa présence.

-Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’ais envoyé sur cette enquête sans prendre la peine de me prévenir du sol glissant sur lequel j’allais marcher., Claqua la voix de Ten, mais la fatigue certaine qu’il ressentait ne parvint pas à rendre son intonation aussi furieuse qu’il l’aurait souhaité.

Doyoung pinça les lèvres et retira ses lunettes de vue pour passer une main sur son visage.

-Je ne pouvais _pas_ te mettre au courant de ce que je savais déjà, et je n’avais pas la possibilité de confier ce dossier à quelqu’un d’autre, Ten., Un soupire., Je ne me charge plus d’affaires depuis des années, si soudainement je te l’avais retiré pour m’en charger cela aurait éveillé tes soupçons et cela aurait donné exactement le même résultat.

Et cela n’était rien de moins que la vérité, Ten le savait. D’une façon comme d’une autre, il aurait été impliqué dans cette histoire. Doyoung le connaissait, le brun n’aimait pas cette idée, celle d’être _si prévisible_ pour l’autre, mais son ami n’était rien de moins qu’un être d’intelligence. Et il était certain que dans le calcul mental des possibilités qui s’offraient à lui afin de gérer au mieux cette solution, la certitude que Ten viendrait le voir _lui_ avant un quelconque représentant des forces de l’ordre avait dû évidemment peser dans la balance.

Ten était conscient de tout cela. Il l’avait réalisé à l’instant même où son regard s’était posé sur la bague qui ornait l’index gauche de Taeyong. La même bague qui habillait symétriquement le doigt de Doyoung. Ten aurait pu utiliser ce savoir pour désarçonner les plans de Doyoung pour le punir de l’avoir laissé volontairement dans l’ignorance et _songé_ qu’il avait une quelconque chance de découvrir de lui-même ce qu’il se tramait réellement derrière cette affaire anodyne.

Et pourtant, il avait décidé de jouer le rôle que lui avait attribué son ami, parce qu’il était certain que s’il avait pu survivre à un entretien avec John Suh, cela était essentiellement grâce à lui. Ten n’aimait pas se sentir redevable envers quelqu’un, et sa preuve de loyauté était sa façon d’effacer son ardoise et de remettre les compteurs à zéro. Quelque part, Ten était certain que Doyoung en était également conscient.

-Comment ai-je fait pour rater toute ces années que mon meilleur-ami faisait partie d’une putain de mafia., Rit Ten, mais n’importe qui aurait pu dire que le son sonnait affreusement faux.

-Je n’en fais pas partie., Répondit Doyoung en secouant doucement la tête., Ma loyauté ne va pas à John.

-Mais a Taeyong, c’est cela ?

-Oui., Dit Doyoung, et la soudaine détermination qui brilla dans ses yeux ne participa pas à éteindre le feu qui brûlait à l’intérieur de Ten., Le sort de John et du reste de cette organisation n’a pas la moindre importance pour moi, mais je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger Taeyong., Une pause., Même si cela signifie devoir me battre contre toi.

Le silence qui s’étira entre eux, était le plus pesant qui ait jamais régné durant leurs longues années d'amitié. Et Ten comprit que Doyoung n’était rien d’autre que mortellement sérieux. La finalité de cette conversation marquerait une fin ou une continuité de la relation qu’ils entretenaient.

-Est-ce que John Suh est impliqué dans un trafic d’êtres humains quelconque ?., Il demanda, sachant pertinemment que quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de sa décision finale reposerait sur cette réponse. 

Lentement, Doyoung secoua négativement la tête.

-John est coupable d’un grand nombre de crimes, mais pas de cela.

Le silence s’étira de nouveau entre eux deux, les yeux de son ami résolument posés sur lui, attendant sa prochaine action. 

-Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine ?, Il s’entendit prononcer, et la question sembla autant le désarçonner qu’elle surprit Doyoung.

Il abaissa son regard sur l’anneau à son doigt et presque imperceptiblement ses traits s'adoucirent et la naissance d’un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

-Oui., Répondit Doyoung doucement, avant de relever les yeux pour affronter de nouveau son regard., _Oui_., Il répéta plus fermement et Ten n’avait à ce stade plus besoin d’une confirmation orale pour le croire.

-D’accord., Il ferma un instant les yeux, serra les poings et s’accorda le temps de trois battements de cœur pour réfléchir une toute dernière fois à sa décision, avant d’ouvrir de nouveau les yeux., Je crois qu’il ne nous reste plus qu’à trouver un moyen subtil de se débarrasser de Hendery sans que cela ne touche Johnny, n’est-ce pas ?

Le soulagement et l’amusement firent briller les yeux sombres de son ami.

- _Johnny_?, Il répéta en haussant un sourcil., Est-ce qu’il sait seulement que tu l’appelles comme cela ?

-Grand Dieu non., Rit Ten, relâchant la tension de son cou., Je ne compte pas m’aventurer à trouver les limites de ce que ta protection peut ou pas assurer.

-Depuis quand est-ce que la perspective du danger t’a déjà empêché de faire quelque chose ?, Continua Doyoung et les lèvres de Ten se changèrent en le début d’une moue avant qu’un son amusement ne reprenne le dessus.

-Jouer avec le _boss_ d’un réseau de crime organisé ? Je peux définitivement faire cela.

.

.

Taeyong attendait les bras croisés contre le coffre d’une Mercédès noir lorsque Ten ressortit de l’Exodus.

-Pas de trace de sang ni de marque de coups., Il constata à voix haute après que son regard l’eut examiné., J’en conclu que tout s’est bien déroulé et que je n’ai pas besoin de me montrer agressif envers toi.

Ten décida de ne pas relever le soudain emploie du tutoiement que l’autre homme avait utilisé pour s’adresser à lui, et à la place il s’avança dans sa direction, un sourcil arqué.

-Peut-être que Doyoung n’a simplement pas eu le temps de m’infliger quoique ce soit ?, Il répliqua en inclinant sa tête.

-J’ai personnellement appris à Doyoung à se battre., Répondit l’homme aux cheveux d’argents, son sourire se faisant doux., Je sais de quoi il est capable, et je sais également que si vous en étiez venus aux mains, tu ne serais pas capable de marcher comme tu le fais.

-Evidemment., Ten poussa un soupir faussement épuisé en passant une main dans sa frange désordonnée., J’aurai dû me douter que Doyoung ne se contenterait _pas_ de fréquenter un criminel.

-Tu sais comment il est., Répondit Taeyong en ponctuant sa phrase d’un geste vague de la main.

-Je sais., Dit Ten et son regard se fit plus sérieux., Est-il trop tard pour te prévenir que mafia ou pas, arme à feu ou pas, j’ai la capacité de t’envoyer passer le reste de ta vie en prison si tu oses lui faire du mal un jour ?

-Légèrement trop tard, en effet., Et l’expression tendre de son visage ne changea pas d’un iota., Entre dans la voiture maintenant, Ten., Il ajouta en l’invitant d’un geste du bras à ouvrir la portière arrière., Il t’attend.

A travers les vitres teintées, il n’était pas venu à l’esprit du brun que Johnny pouvait avoir accompagné Taeyong.

-Son humeur est…, Commença l’autre homme en secouant la tête de droite à gauche., Tâche de ne pas finir dans le fleuve Han., Fut le dernier conseil qu’il lui adressa avant de s’éloigner pour passer le portique de sécurité du bâtiment que le brun venait de quitter.

_Bien_ ., Il songea mentalement., _Bien, bien, bien._

Et il s’engouffra dans la voiture avant de se laisser l’occasion de pouvoir faire demi-tour.

.

.

Les yeux de John était déjà posés sur lui quand Ten referma la portière derrière lui avant de se retourner lentement pour lui faire face. Habillé d’une veste en cuir doublé de fourrure et d’un pantalon noir, rien dans l’expressivité de ses vêtements ne pouvaient laisser entendre qu’il était à la tête d’un réseau si bien ouvragé que les forces de l’ordre n’arrivait toujours pas à l’arrêter malgré les sommes astronomiques d’argents qu’il gagnait.

-Appréciez-vous ce que vous voyez ?, Souffla la voix du blond, mais dans son intonation Ten comprit pourquoi Taeyong avait tenu à le mettre en garde.

-Oh, qui a eu l’audace de vous contrarier ?, Il répondit à la place, un sourcil haussé et un amusement sarcastique volontairement lisible dans son ton, alors que l’homme indiquait au chauffeur de la voiture qu’il pouvait démarrer.

La mâchoire de Johnny se crispa dans un tic qui trahissait l’agacement qui courrait en lui, et le brun usa de toute sa détermination pour que ses yeux ne s’attardent pas sur cette zone de son visage.

-Faites attention., Fut la réponse basse que son interlocuteur lui offrit, et Ten _sourit_.

-Non, je ne pense pas que je vais suivre ce conseil., Une pause., Ce n’est pas moi qui suis la source de vos soucis, mais je pourrais aisément l’être., Et sous une impulsion qu’il n’eut pas le temps de réprimer, il étendit son bras pour repousser une de ses mèches blondes derrières son oreille., Vous, faites attention.

John intercepta sa main avant que Ten ne puisse se reculer, et ses doigts se pressèrent contre l'intérieur de son poignet, à l’endroit où il pouvait percevoir les pulsations de son cœur. Le brun perdit de son souffle et de sa superbe, alors que les yeux froids et impénétrables de John semblaient transpercer les secrets qu’il gardait cachés au plus profond de la sécurité de son cœur.

-Comment pouvez-vous faire preuve d’autant d’audace et avoir si peur ?, Il demanda, et le brun cilla.

_Peur ?_

-C’est là que vous avez tort, _Johnny_., Répondit Ten, un sourire dans la voix, lorsque l’emploi du surnom qu’il utilisait toujours pour songer à lui eut comme conséquence de faire faiblir la prise que l’homme avait sur son poignet., Ce n’est pas de la peur que je ressens., Il continua en ramenant son bras contre lui.

Et cela n’était qu’en partie un mensonge. Il y avait toujours, quelque part en lui, la voix purement rationnelle et prudente qui lui criait de _sortir de cette voiture au plus vite_ et de prier pour ne _plus jamais croiser sa route_ . Mais Ten avait toujours été bon pour ignorer les différents signaux d'alarme que son instinct de survie tentait vainement de lui envoyer. Et si le brun n’avait pas besoin d’être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même – chose qu’il n’était jamais – pour se rendre compte que la dangerosité de la situation et du personnage n’avait en **rien** effacé son désir ardent et brulant de satisfaire l’obsession de sa curiosité.

-Johnny ?, Rompit finalement le silence l’autre en laissant échapper un souffle amusé, et Ten sentit dans le changement de l’atmosphère autour d’eux que peu-importe ce qui avait obscurcit l’humeur du blond, cela s’en était allé.

-Hm., Emit le brun en se laissant aller sur son siège., J’aime donner des surnoms à mes cibles quand je commence à enquêter sur eux.

-Est-ce un moyen de leur donner une dimension humaine ?, Enchaîna John à la surprise du brun, comme s’il était _réellement_ intéressé par le sujet.

-Je ne suis pas profiler, je ne traque pas des tueurs en série., Il répondit avant de braquer son regard dans le sien et de laisser son sourire découvrir ses dents., Pas tout le temps, du moins.

-Quelle est la personne la plus dangereuse à laquelle vous ayez eu à faire ?

-Hormis vous ?, Le brun répondit par une autre question, et le haussement de sourcil de Johnny fut une réponse suffisante à elle seule., Je répondrais si vous me dites où est-ce que nous allons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez être le seul à obtenir des informations dans cette conversation.

-Nous allons chez moi., Répondit le blond dans un soupir à la fois résigné et amusé.

Ten ne cligna pas des yeux, mais l’homme du lire quelque chose sur son expression car son front retrouva les plis qui avaient creusé sa peau et que le brun avait réussi à effacer.

-Est-ce que cela est convenable ?, Il enchaîna, et le brun réprima le rire qui voulait s’échapper de son être.

-C’est convenable., Il assura, et _non_ , rien dans cette situation n’était _acceptable_ , mais Ten ne se trouvait pas en capacité de s’en soucier., La personne la plus dangereuse sur laquelle j’ai enquêté était un ancien maire de la ville de Séoul et qui était également candidat en liste pour la présidence, il y a quelques années de cela. Il s’est avéré que notre gentil et bon respectable homme politique était également à la tête d’un réseau de pédophilie qui avait pour but d’offrir des services à des investisseurs étrangers pour les inviter à investir dans des entreprises plutôt que dans d’autres., Une pause et Ten porta une de ses mains à l’un des bijoux qui perçaient son oreille gauche., Evidemment, personne ne voulait que cette affaire éclate au grand jour et j’ai dû vivre caché loin de tout pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu’à ce que le maire disparaisse mystérieusement un matin.

-Hm., Emit John, preuve qu’il écoutait toujours ses paroles., Et bien entendu, il a été retrouvé mort ?

-Pendu., Confirma le brun d’un hochement de tête., Au cœur de la forêt de Séoul. Le rapport de police a conclu à un suicide, mais nous savons tous que ce n’est que de la poudre aux yeux.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà songé à arrêter tout cela ?

-Est-ce que _vous_ y avez déjà pensé ?, Contra Ten en inclinant sa tête, et ses orbes sombres se perdirent dans la contemplation des traits de son vis-à-vis alors que le blond prit réellement le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Non., Il répondit finalement, et le brun hocha la tête.

-Alors je crois que vous savez également ma réponse.

.

.

Si la demeure de Johnny reflétait en effet la richesse de ses comptes en banques, elle ne laissait néanmoins en rien filtrer la double vie que menait son propriétaire. Et si le coin reculé de la périphérie de Séoul ainsi que l’important système de sécurité laissaient entendre que l’homme n’était pas quelqu’un qui aimait être dérangé par des possibles voisins, où qu’il craignait la criminalité de la ville, ce n’était en rien quelque chose qui sortait de l’ordinaire _en soit._

La présence de Johnny s’effaça dans son dos, alors que le plus vieux lui laissa le loisir de faire circuler son regard sur le nouveau décor qui composait la toile de fond de sa vie. Et la décoration, bien qu’elle soit soignée et choisie avec le plus grand goût, était aussi impersonnelle qu’une présentation orchestrée dans un grand magasin.

Beau, organisé, soigné, mais affreusement anonyme.

-Est-ce que le blond est votre vraie couleur de cheveux ?, Demanda Ten lorsqu’il entendit les pas de John revenir dans sa direction.

Lorsqu’il tourna la tête, il constata que ses vêtements avaient été troqués contre des matières plus confortables, mais toujours à des années lumières des traditionnels sweats à capuche large que le brun aimait se couvrir.

Le sourcil que Johnny dressa à son attention, dans une attitude à la fois perplexe et amusée, étira sur les lèvres de Ten un sourire.

-Quoi ?, Il demanda, en inclinant sa tête., Auriez- vous préféré que j’attaque directement par les questions épineuses ?

-Parce que vous vous souciez d’entretenir des rapports cordiaux avec moi ?

-Je préfère faire cet effort que de marcher dans la rue en regardant constamment derrière mon épaule., Admit avec facilité le brun, et ce fut à son interlocuteur de sourire. 

-J’ai commencé à teindre mes cheveux il y a quelques années., Il répondit, et Ten hocha la tête comme s’il s’agissait là d’une information de la plus grande importance. Et au vu de l'océan incertain que composait le paysage de John Suh, c’était effectivement le cas.

-Hm., Il émit, pensif, avant de continuer, sans transition aucune., Est-ce que vous avez un compte dans un paradis fiscal ?

.

.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas supprimer Hendery d’une simple balle dans la tête au détour d’une ruelle sombre, mais s _oit_., Commença Ten en secouant la tête avant de sortir sa tablette numérique de son sac et d’ouvrir une page d’écriture blanche., Mais puisque vous choisissez la difficulté, il s’agit de faire en sorte que le scandale ne vous éclabousse pas trop, ni vos activités extra-professionnelles.

Johnny laissa échapper un souffle qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un rire et le brun leva les yeux pour l’observer servir dans deux grands verres un fond de vin rouge.

-Les cadavres laissent toujours énormément de paperasse à traiter, surtout pour des personnes aussi influentes que Huang Guan Heng. Même si la mort ne semble pas suspecte, une autopsie sera de rigueur au sujet de ses assurances vies, et je ne peux pas risquer une enquête policière qui les conduirait tout droit vers des chemins où j’aimerai mieux ne pas les croiser.

-Hm., Emit Ten en acceptant le verre en soufflant doucement des remerciements., Il est vrai que notre ami commun n’utilise pas les mêmes sources pour dissimuler ses activités que vous.

-L’arrogance a toujours été l’un de ses défauts., Confirma John en faisant rouler le liquide rouge dans son verre, et le regard de Ten s’attarda plus que nécessaire sur le profil de son visage qui lui était exposé.

-J’ai pu le constater, oui., Murmura Ten dans une grimace avant de sentir le poids du regard du blond sur lui, dans une invitation silencieuse à élaborer ses propos et le brun se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant., Il m’a très implicitement invité a devenir un de ses amis proche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et il n’avait aucun doute que le fait que Johnny voulait _en effet_ , à la soudaine crispation de ses doigts contre la surface fragile du verre qu’il tenait.

 _Concentration Ten, concentration._ Il psalmodia mentalement pour forcer son attention à retrouver le fil linéaire de sa narration.

-La façon la plus sûre, à mon sens, pour le faire tomber légalement aux yeux de la loi est de s’assurer qu’il passe quelques années à l’ombre pour détournement de fond., Il déclara en tirant le stylet à graphisme de sa tablette., Vous l’avez dit, il est arrogant, et ce défaut va jouer en notre faveur, uniquement si vous pensez avoir assez de patience pour supporter sa présence encore quelques mois. Mais mon plan marche, vous serez définitivement débarrassé de lui et aucune autre entreprise avec un service de comptabilité ne voudra avoir à faire avec lui.

-Vous avez mon entière attention., Répondit John en lui adressant un signe de tête pour l’encourager à continuer, et Ten sourit.

-Admettons que dans un avenir plus ou moins proche vous décidiez d’associer l’empire Suh avec une entreprise chinoise, peu-importe son domaine de compétence., Commença Ten en illustrant son discours de figure représentative schématique qu’il traçait tout au long de son récit., A cause des particularités lié au marché chinois, vous ne pouvez pas passer de contrat direct, n’est-ce pas ?

-En effet., Confirma le blond, attentif., Nous sommes obligés de passer des entreprises dont les sièges sociaux sont directement implantés sur le sol chinois.

-C’est pour cela que vous êtes associé à la famille de Hendery., Continua le brun., _L’une_ des raisons., Il nuança d’un geste de la main., Dans ce scénario hypothétique, Hendery est chargé du bon déroulement des transactions, parce que vous êtes si naïf que vous ne vous doutez pas un seul instant qu’il a pour but de vous retirer votre place de PDG et que votre entière confiance repose sur ses années d’expérience en affaire., Une pause., Malheureusement, l’association ne se passe pas bien, et l’entreprise chinoise coule et dépose le bilan et l’empire de notre cher Hendery se retrouve en difficulté. Fort heureusement, les petits caractères en bas de la page stipulait que si ce scénario devait arriver, la maison mère, l’empire Suh, devrait alors verser cinquante pourcents de son chiffre d’affaire à la maison fille., Une autre pause, et Ten s’accorda le temps d’une inspiration pour admirer le visage sérieux du blond., Que se passerait-il à présent si toute trace de cette fameuse entreprise chinoise disparaissait, et que l’intégralité de la somme versé se retrouvait sur l’un des comptes personnels de Hendery ?

-Il serait arrêté pour détournement de fond., Conclu Johnny, et un mélange de surprise et d _’admiration_ fit briller ses yeux sombres, emplissant d’une forme de fierté le brun.

-Voilà comment vous allez vous débarrasser de lui.

-Comment être sûre que Hendery mordra à l’hameçon ?, Demanda John, et Ten sourit.

-Parce que, _Johnny_ , je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire croire que votre intérêt dans cette entreprise est risqué. Je peux être incroyablement persuasif quand je le veux., Il répondit, du ton mielleux qu’il prenait toujours pour arriver à ses fins.

-Oh, je n’en doute pas., Souffla John en soutenant son regard, et s _oudain_ , Ten réalisa la proximité loin d’être professionnel qui les rapprochait., Est-ce que cela fait partie de vos compétences d’effacer complètement l’existence d’une entreprise située dans un pays étranger, et manipuler comme cela des versements d'argent ?

Ten arqua un sourcil.

-Il y a tellement de choses que je suis capable de faire _, Johnny_., Il répondit, et le rire bas et soudain qui franchit la barrière des lèvres de l’homme, capta l’intégralité de l’attention du brun.

.

.

[23 :22] – **Ten**

Je crois qu’il est temps pour toi de me rendre ce fameux service que tu me dois.

[23 :24] – **Chenle**

Bonsoir à toi aussi, je suppose ?

Je suis curieux de savoir en quoi mon humble personne peut aider le très grand Ten Lee ?

[23 :24]

Pas de fausse modestie entre nous.

Est-ce que ton père contrôle toujours la moitié du gouvernement chinois ?

.

.

Il aurait été naïf de croire que le gouvernement chinois soit proche de l’image républicaine qu’elle voulait se donner dans les médias, _et_ il aurait été encore plus candide de croire que le pouvoir réside entre les mains de son président. Dans la finalité des choses, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour le commun de mortel. Ils avaient l’impression d’avoir un quelconque droit de parole sur les sphères supérieures, ce qui leur donnait l’illusion parfaite que leur droit était respecté, _et_ l’Organisation des Nations unies avait un semblant d’autorité et de justification.

Et quelque part entre tout ça, se situait le père de Zhong Chenle.

La légende racontait que Ten avait croisé sa route bien avant qu’il n’intègre l’Exodus, et bien avant qu’il ne s’installe de façon définitive en Corée du Sud. A l’époque, le brun tentait juste de survivre au jour le jour ; et Chenle n’était qu’un gamin avec des idées bien centré et tranché sur la grandeur du monde qui l’entourait. Leur rencontre s’était située sur le trottoir d'une supérette bon marché, bien loin du décor dont on se serait attendu à croiser une personnalité comme le plus jeune.

Ten n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il avait sauvé la vie de Chenle ce soir-là, mais il savait le monde assez cruel pour se douter qu’il avait évité à son _ami_ des ennuies inutiles, en faisant en sorte qu’une vidéo de lui dans une attitude compromettante avec un autre garçon ne soit affiché sur les tous les grands panneaux lumineux des buildings de Pékin.

Depuis ce jour, Chenle se sentait redevable envers le brun, qui n’avait pas voulu d’argent en retour de son travail. Et Ten savait que le plus jeune était comme lui, à ne pas aimer se sentir redevable envers quelqu’un.

Seulement, et au vu de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Ten, il remercia le ciel que Chenle soit aussi fidèle que lui dans son honneur et dans ses implications.

.

.

Un mois jour pour jour après sa première rencontre avec Hendery, Doyoung lui adressa un mail formel pour l’inviter à se rendre à l’Exodus afin de prendre connaissance du compte rendu de Ten.

-Est-ce que tu crois que cela va marcher ?, Lui avait demandé son ami, après que le brun lui eut expliqué ce qu’il avait en tête.

-Est-ce que c’est de l’inquiétude que j’entends dans ta voix ?, Avait répondu le brun en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction. Et il se serait presque senti offensé de cette soudaine remise en question de ses capacités à réussir tout ce qu’il entreprenait s’il n’avait pas eu conscience de _tout c_ e qu’il y avait en jeu, et qui dépassait largement la simple lutte de pouvoir.

-Hm., Avait plus ou moins avoué sur le bord des lèvres son patron, et Ten avait souri, à la foi amusé et parfaitement attendri.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, vous n'allez pas célébrer pas vos un an de mariage à travers la vitre sale d’une prison austère., Il lui avait alors promis, ignorant le regard parfaitement outré et scandalisé de Doyoung.

- _Ten_ –., Il avait alors commencé, la voix lourde de menace, avant que la sonnerie du téléphone du ledit Ten ne l’interrompt, lui donnant l’excuse parfaite pour se sauver de cette situation, lorsque le surnom de John s’était affiché sur l’écran.

Depuis cette événement, Doyoung semblait partager entre la volonté de vouloir serrer son cou entre ses mains, et le souvenir que sans lui, l’intégralité de ce plan s’effondrerait.

C’était à la fois risible, et parfaitement distrayant aux yeux du thaïlandais.

-Concentre-toi., Souffla entre ses dents son ami à ses côtés, alors qu’il ajustait la montre à son poignet.

-Mon cher Doyoung, je croyais que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que je le suis toujours., Répondit Ten dans un sourire, et son interlocuteur se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Et il y avait un air de _déjà-vu,_ dans la façon dont Hendery fit son entrée dans le couloir. Du son que ses pas produisirent sur les dalles du sol, annonçant son arrivée, avant que sa silhouette ne soit visible. De la façon dont son sourire de politesse était impeccablement dessiné sur ses lèvres, de la manière dont son costume trois pièces habillaient parfaitement sa personne.

L’expression détendue de Ten ne s’effrita pas, alors qu’il saluait son client, et que dans sa mémoire, défilaient les images des crimes pour lesquels il était responsable.

.

.

-Si John Suh a effectivement quelque chose à cacher., Commença Ten, les mains posées à plat devant lui alors que ses yeux se portaient sur les premières pages qui composaient le dossier de son compte rendu., Il s’est assuré d’effacer toute trace de ses activités, et même une personne comme moi n’a pu y accéder. Cependant., Il continua avant que son client ne puisse protester., Si prendre sa place est toujours votre objectif, j’ai peut-être trouvé un moyen pour vous d’y arriver.

Il fit glisser sur la table une page d’accueil d’un site d’import-export par voie terrestre chinois. Hendery la saisit entre ses doigts, et son regard circula sur la photocopie pour en saisir les informations principales. Le brun reprit son explication, au moment où les sourcils de son client se plissèrent d’incompréhension.

-Le patron de cette entreprise se nomme Dong Sicheng., Il dit en faisant glisser une nouvelle photocopie dans sa direction, où se trouvait les informations identitaires basiques de la personne ponctué d’une photo d’identité., John Suh est entré en contact avec lui pour la première fois il y a deux mois à travers une série de mail qui parlent d’une association pour faire s’expandre l’Empire Suh à travers les frontières de la Corée du Sud.

-Les entreprises coréennes ne peuvent pas s’implanter directement en Chine., Souligna immédiatement Hendery et Ten sourit.

-En effet., Une pause., Mais c’est pour cela que feu le père de John Suh a racheté une partie de l’entreprise de votre famille, n’est-ce pas ?

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas très bien où tout cela nous mène., Commenta Hendery, et dans son attitude, le brun comprit qu’il devenait de plus en plus impatient.

-Et si je vous disais que j’ai découvert que Dong Sicheng a la fâcheuse habitude de changer d’identité et de partir avec l’intégralité des versements que lui font les entreprises qui le contactent, obligeant parfois certaines d'entre elles à déposer le bilan ?

Ten eut le privilège d’être aux premières loges pour assister le premier pas en direction de la ruine totale de Hendery, à l’instant où ses yeux s’allumèrent d’un succès qu’il pensait déjà sien, lorsqu’il comprit où est-ce que le brun voulait en venir.

-Brillant., Il commenta, et ses yeux quittèrent les fiches qu’il avait entre les mains pour l’observer.

-Je n’ai fais que ce pour quoi mon patron me paie., Répondit Ten en observant ses ongles.

-Puis-je avoir néanmoins le privilège de vous remercier comme il se doit autour d’un dîner ?

A ses côtés, le brun sentit Doyoung se tendre, si cela était encore humainement possible pour lui.

-Hm., Emit doucement le thaïlandais en s’accordant le temps de trois inspirations pour réfléchir aux enjeux et tournants que pouvaient donner une telle rencontre dans un contexte qui n’était pas celui sécurisant de son lieu de travail ; mais aussi à ce qu’il pouvait tirer comme information pour Johnny et en quoi cela pouvait leur être utile., Je suppose que vous pouvez toujours essayer, _Hendery_.

.

.

_« C’est une idée parfaitement idiote »_ , avait prononcé Doyoung, les bras croisés sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

 _« C’était une idée brillante »_ , avait contré Taeyong, un sourire sur le visage alors qu’il se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

Les deux s’étaient alors dévisagés, dans un affrontement silencieux, que Ten avait utilisé à son avantage pour s’évader discrètement.

Et si le brun avait un instant pensé que cette idée était _relativement ingénieuse_ , il était loin de partager toujours ce sentiment, alors que la voiture que Hendery lui avait fait parvenir après le travail le déposa devant le Whisplash, l’un des endroits nocturnes qui appartenait à l’empire Suh, et par extension, à _Johnny._ Ten s’était attendu à ce que l’autre le conduise dans ce genre d’endroit ; ceux qui étaient animés de musique et des bruits ambiants de conversations entres personnes et de corps qui se mouvaient. Mais naïvement, il avait songé que le chinois le conduirait dans l’une de ses propriétés, et non au cœur même du territoire de la personne qu’il souhaitait faire tomber.

Surtout, dans le lieu qui semblait être l’autre siège social de John Suh, si l’on prenait en compte que c’était dans les souterrains de ce même lieu, que Ten avait repris connaissance attachée à une chaise, il y avait presque un mois de cela.

Les possibilités pour eux de croiser Johnny au cours de cette soirée était beaucoup trop élevé au goût de Ten. Pas que l’idée de se retrouver en la présence du blond ne le dérange _en soit_ – c’était même plutôt le contraire, s’il devait être tout à fait honnête – mais Ten avait remarqué l’expression de l’autre lorsqu’il avait mentionné les avances qu’il avait reçu de la part de Hendery. Et même si le brun avait une confiance tout à fait relative dans les capacités d’acteurs de Johnny, faire croire à la face du monde qu’il n’était rien d’autre qu’un respectable homme d’affaire, e _t_ faire croire à une personne avec laquelle vous échangiez régulièrement qu’il n’y avait aucune trace de jalousie dans votre attitude au regard de la personne avec laquelle vous passiez la soirée en était une autre.

-Bonsoir., Le salua Hendery alors que l’hôtesse acheva de le conduire jusqu’à un salon privé à l’étage ouvert qui surplombait un espace où de nombreuses personnes étaient rassemblés dans l’étreinte de l’obscurité et de lumières vives pour danser.

-Ce n’est pas un lieu conventionnel pour un premier rendez-vous., Commenta Ten pour seule réponse en se laissant doucement tomber dans l’un des coins extrêmes de la banquette circulaires qui entouraient une table de bois sombre.

-J’espère ne pas m’être trompé dans mon pari de songer que vous n’étiez pas du genre à trouver les choses communes bien intéressantes.

-Vous semblez bien présomptueux dans vos suppositions., Répondit Ten en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais ai-je tort ?, Il continua sans se laisser décourager.

Et alors que le brun allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre qu _’effectivement_ , il n’était pas homme à faire dans la tradition, l’image étrangement domestique de Johnny lui tendant un nouveau verre de vin à la lueur de l’immense chemisé qui habillait son salon lui revint en mémoire.

Il ferma la bouche, forçant son esprit à s’arracher à l’image profondément ancré dans sa rétine et battit des cils.

-Je suppose que l’avenir nous dira ce qu’il en est réellement., Il répondit finalement du bout des lèvres, obligeant ses cordes vocales et son souffle à lui obéir, grimaçant intérieurement à ce soudain _refus de_ mentir sur un sujet aussi futile., Et en évoquant l’avenir, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous comptez faire au sujet de notre ami commun.

Le malaise qu’il avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant, disparu à l’instant où ses doigts se refermèrent sur le pied d’un verre à alcool et que la conversation prit le chemin d’un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux et distant. Contrairement à ce que Doyoung aimait clamer à longueur de journée, le professionnalisme était quelque chose dans lequel Ten était bon. Sourire lorsqu’il le fallait, hocher régulièrement de la tête pour montrer à son interlocuteur qu’il était toujours attentif au discours qui se déroulait devant lui, et intervenir lorsqu’il sentait que son intervention avait quelque chose à apporter au ledit discours.

En vérité, il était plus juste de dire que Ten était bon pour manipuler les gens. Battre le chaud et le froid avec son attitude, et leur accorder pleinement son attention lorsqu’il avait _besoin_ que ses interlocuteurs croient que leurs idées étaient véritablement ingénieuses, à tel point que le brun ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que laisser ses yeux s’écarquiller de surprise et de plaisir.

- _Tu mériterais un putain d’Oscar.,_ Avait un jour commenté Doyoung, les sourcils dressés dans sa direction.

- _Hm, je sais_., Avait répondu Ten en ronronnant presque, un sourire s’étira sur toute la longueur de son visage.

Et Hendery n’y voyait que du feu. Les lumières qui brillaient dans ses yeux n’étaient pas uniquement dues à l’éclairage partiel de l’environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais résultaient d’un profond enthousiasme à l’idée de nuire à John Suh, et Ten sourit à cette vue.

Il sourit, à défaut de pouvoir lui planter les éclats préalablement brisés de son verre sur le visage.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte d’inscrire les conditions que vous venez d’évoquer dans les astérisques en bas de la page., Proposa Ten négligemment, sa joue reposant dans la paume de sa main dans une attitude qui se voulait détendu., Après-tout, John Suh ne parle pas mandarin, et il est censé avoir toute confiance en vous, non ?

-Et prendre le risque qu’il fasse lire le contrat a d'autres personnes ?, Contra le chinois en fronçant les sourcils.

-Allons, allons., Continua d’un ton cajoleur le brun mais en y laissant volontairement filtrer une part de défi., Je pensais que vous étiez capable de bien plus, me serais-je trompé ?

Parce que s’il y avait bien une autre chose dont Ten était certain dans ce bas monde, était que l’égo des hommes de la trempe d’Hendery, était que remettre en cause leur égo était une arme de destruction massive qui produisait une énergie capable de déplacer des montagnes.

-Non, vous avez raison., Il répondit, ses épaules se redressant pour ajuster la tenue de sa posture.

Et il allait ajouter quelque chose, quand une ombre apparut devant leur table, faisant lever les yeux par réflexe à Ten, et le figer dans sa respiration.

-Hendery., Salua John Suh, son regard glissant de la silhouette de Ten à son collaborateur., Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas eu le plaisir de te croiser ici.

-Toi comme moi savons que le travail a été particulièrement délicat ces derniers temps., Répondit en riant doucement l’autre homme.

-En effet., Confirma John, avant que son regard ne se reporte sur la silhouette de Ten.

Ten haussa un sourcil parfaitement indifférent, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens. 

-Et qui est la personne qui t’accompagne ?, Il demanda, et le brun sentit Hendery se rapprocher de lui jusqu’à poser une main sur son avant-bras.

-Il s’agit de Ten., L’introduit le chinois., Un _partenaire_ de travail.

-Hm., Emit le brun en s’échappant de la prise de l’autre homme pour se saisir du verre devant lui et qui était resté en majorité intacte., Vous êtes bien plus grand que les photos dans les magazines ne laissent à deviner.

Un sourire amusé s’étira alors sur les lèvres de Johnny :

-Je vais égoïstement prendre cela comme un compliment.

-S’il n’y a que cela pour vous faire plaisir., Il répondit, prenant soin à ce que son propre amusement reste parfaitement invisible aux yeux du monde.

-Je ne suis pas un homme compliqué., Lui souffla le blond, et Ten mordit doucement mais fermement sa langue pour retenir la réplique particulièrement élaborée qui n’attendait qu’à être prononcé.

Et ce n’est qu’après que Hendery ait ramené le centre de la conversation à des banalités, et après John ai pris congé d’eux, que Ten s’appliqua à remettre une distance entre eux, que l’autre homme reprit la parole :

-Ce n’était pas la première fois que vous le rencontrez., Il commença et le brun haussa patiemment un sourcil.

-Si vous voulez dire que ce n’est pas la première fois que le vois en personne, alors est oui, en effet., Une pause., Vous ne pouvez décemment pas penser que j’exécute l’intégralité de mon travail sans observer visuellement mes cibles.

-Ne vous arrive-t-il donc jamais de vous retrouver émotionnellement compromis par les dossiers que vous devez traiter ?

_Oui._

-Non., Répondit mécaniquement Ten., C’est ma capacité à être impartial qui fait de moi un si bon employé.

-Vous ne faites décidément pas dans les sentiments., Rit doucement Hendery, et le brun ne put s’empêcher de laisser un sourire s’étirer sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Vous lui avez fait forte impression., Continua le chinois et le sourire de Ten s’élargit.

-Je fais cet effet à tout le monde.

.

.

Il avait fallu un certain art de persuasion pour refuser avec politesse et courtoisie que Hendery le raccompagne jusqu’à chez lui. Pas que Ten avait particulièrement peur de se retrouver en sa présence – il avait remarqué la surveillance discrète que Johnny avait mit en place autour de lui dès l’instant où il s’était retiré dans les parties privés du club –, mais la peau de nuque se hérissait à la simple idée que le chinois sache où est-ce qu’il vivait.

-J’ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie., Conclut alors Hendery, ses lèvres frôlant les phalanges de la main qu’il tenait dans la sienne, dans un geste si démodé que Ten usa des dernières ressources qui lui restait à disposition pour ne pas rire.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi., Il répondit à la place, et oh, son émotion était _loin_ d’être fictive, cette fois-ci.

.

.

-Pourquoi est-ce que votre père ne vous a pas exposé au côté médiatique de la vie qu’il menait ?, Demanda Ten, les jambes repliées sous lui dans un coin de l’immense canapé qui occupait un angle du salon de la maison de Johnny, pendant que celui-ci était affairé à déballer méticuleusement un assortiment de plats qui sortaient tout droit des cuisines du Paradise.

-Quel est votre vrai prénom ?, Répondit par une autre question l’homme et le brun sourit, s’étant attendu à cette question.

-Vous êtes obstiné.

-Et vous êtes encore plus mystérieux que moi.

Ten rit, et le caractère presque domestique de la scène tordit son cœur et serra ses entrailles en un sentiment de douce terreur.

Il y avait des années que le brun ne s’était plus autorisé à se sentir _chez lui_ en la présence d’une autre personne, et cette perspective le terrifiait autant qu’elle le rassura.

-Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour disparaître complètement de n’importe quel historique internet ?, Il continua, et ses yeux s’attardèrent sur le sourire léger qui s’affichait sur les lèvres de Johnny.

-Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la Thaïlande ?, Il répliqua sans répondre et le brun secoua la tête, amusé malgré-tout.

-Parmi toutes les choses intéressantes chez moi, vous ne vous interrogez que sur les détails sans importance., Répondit Ten en se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers lui, inclinant sa tête pour le dévisager tout en s’appuyant sur le plan de travail., Je n’éveille donc pas d’autre curiosité chez vous ?

Johnny abaissa ses yeux dans sa direction, son amusement toujours lisible sur ses traits. Et lorsque sa main se leva pour se poser sur la joue de Ten, ce dernier ne cilla pas. Ni lorsque son pouce frôla sa lèvre intérieure, ni lorsque ses doigts migrèrent à la naissance de sa nuque.

-Bien-sûre que non., Souffla doucement le blond, et ce n’est qu’à ce moment précis que Ten sentit ses genoux faiblir.

-Si vous n’abandonnez pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire pour m'entraîner dans votre chambre lors des cinq prochaines secondes, je crois que je vais réellement me montrer violent., Il déclara en soutenant son regard.

Johnny eut l’audace de _rire._

-Et laissez tout cela refroidir ?, Il demanda en faisant un vague geste de la main vers les plats que Ten _savait_ être ses préférés., Une honte, si vous voulez mon avis.

- _John_., Il émit, et son ton cette fois-ci, paraissait aussi désespéré et agacé qu’il l’était en réalité.

-Allons, allons., Le consola l’autre en l’emmenant à lui, l’encerclant de ses bras dans une prison ferme qui aurait pu faire se sentir à l’étroit le brun., Je suis là.

Et Ten n’aurait su dire à quel moment exact ces trois mots étaient devenus tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu entendre.

.

.

Les moments où l’esprit de Ten était parfaitement calme à l’image de son corps pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d’une seule main. Et malgré l’étrangeté de cette impression, le brun obligea ses pensées parasites à demeurer loin de lui ; à les condamner à rester dans un coin, près de toutes les choses qu’il avait enfouies au cours de sa vie.

Il pourrait penser plus tard. Il pourrait réfléchir aux conséquences de son comportement lorsqu’il serait rentré dans la solitude de son appartement. Il pourrait tourner et retourner la situation lorsqu’il n’aurait plus jamais rien à faire avec John Suh.

Mais pour l’instant, la pluie s’était abattue sur Séoul, la respiration du blond était profonde à ses côtés et Ten n’avait aucune envie de s’extraire à la sécurité que sa forme représentait.

Il inspira, expira, et s’autorisa à croire encore quelques instants que _ceci_ était sa vie.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, beaucoup plus tard, le soleil était déjà levé, et le lit était – comme il pouvait s’y attendre – vide.

Et ce n’est que la hauteur qui séparait la fenêtre au premier étage de la chambre à John du sol de son jardin, qui dissuada Ten de simplement _sauter_ et s’enfuir aussi vite que ses pieds nus pouvaient le porter.

Il lui fallut néanmoins tout son courage pour se vêtir, et descendre aussi silencieusement que possible l’escalier qui menait à la salle séjour.

_Une odeur de café embaumait les lieux._

-Bonjour., Il murmura dans l’angle du salon et de la cuisine, les bras repliés contre son torse, alors qu’il observait le dos de Johnny se mouvoir alors qu’il s’affairait derrière sa cuisine.

A l’entente de sa voix, le blond se retourna et – Ten ne savait pas réellement à quoi il s’était attendu. Une indifférence totale ? Un agacement passible ? Une froideur contrôlée ?

Mais rien n’aurait pu le préparer à la surprise de voir Johnny lui _sourire,_ de cette expression empreinte de douceur qu’il avait pu découvrir la veille, alors qu’il le gardait maintenu contre lui.

-Nous avons oublié de manger hier soir., Il dit doucement et la phrase, dénuée de toute trace de rejet, fit respectivement affaisser ses épaules et filtrer un rire à travers la barrière de ses lèvres.

-De toute évidence., Il répondit en se sentant de nouveau assez courageux pour entrer totalement dans l’espace de la cuisine.

-Le café est encore chaud, et les tasses se trouve dans le placard du haut., Lui indiqua Johnny en l’observant encore quelques secondes avant de retrouver à la cuisson de ses œufs., Je t’en prie, fais comme chez toi., Il conclut, et Ten résista à l’envie d’enrouler de nouveau son corps autant de ses bras.

_Fais comme chez toi_. 

.

.

Le sourire que lui offrit Doyoung ce jour-ci, son regard se posant sur des vêtements qui n’étaient _définitivement pas_ les siens, n’était pas ce que Ten trouvait être annonciateur d’une bonne journée.

-Non., Il le coupa en levant sa main dans sa direction pour venir s’asseoir dans le fauteuil devant son bureau., Tu n’as pas le droit de faire aucune remarque.

-Des remarques à quel sujet plus précisément ?, Répondit son ami dans une attitude faussement innocente.

-Rappel moi de menacer Taeyong d’une arme contondante la prochaine fois que je croise son chemin., Souffla Ten en secouant la tête, alors que le rire de Doyoung résonnait dans la pièce.

-Tu sais., Il reprit quelques secondes après., Quand je t’ai demandé depuis quand la perspective du danger t’arrêtait, je ne voulais pas nécessairement sous-entendre que tu devais séduire le diable en personne.

-Et c’est à partir de maintenant que je choisis sciemment de t’ignorer., Répondit Ten en se levant du fauteuil pour se diriger vers la porte.

Le rire de Doyoung accompagna ses pas jusqu’au bout du couloir, et si un sourire s’afficha sur les lèvres de Ten, se n’était sûrement pas les plantes décoratives qui cadençaient son chemin qui allaient dénoncer quoi que ce soit.

.

.

En définitive **,** **Ten aurait dû le voir venir.**

Ce n’était pas la première fois que les enquêtes qu’il menait se terminaient dans un cadre juridique avec une sentence pénale, mais c’était une nouveauté pour lui de se retourner contre la personne qui l’avait embauché, et qui connaissait donc son identité.

Il aurait dû se montrer plus prudent, et prévoir que cela risquait d’arriver.

Mais apparemment, Ten se trouvait être une personne facilement distraite, lorsque la présence de John Suh était proche de lui ; chose qui arrivait aussi fréquemment qu’il pouvait l’espérer, et qu’il n’aurait même pas songé que cela se produise encore après qu’il eut entendu à la radio que les entreprises Suh portaient plaintes pour détournement de fonds contre l’actuel PDG de leur filière Label V.

Le blond posait sa main dans le creux de ses reins, et toutes pensées cohérentes disparaissaient de son esprit. Il se penchait pour frôler de ses lèvres la jonction de son cou et de son épaule, et le brun se changeait en une masse pliante et docile entre ses bras. Ils partageaient une soirée et soudainement le brun était enfermé dans une bulle domestique qui arrivait à faire s’effacer tout ce qui ne se résumait pas aux murs de la maison de Johnny.

**Ten aurait dû le voir venir.**

Que, à l’instant où le piège se refermerait sur lui, une personne comme Hendery aurait compris.

Aurait assimiler le fait qu’il s’était fait mener en bateau par l’attitude froidement encourageante de Ten, et les mots doux qu’il avait soufflé à son oreille en le laissant entrevoir qu’il _pouvait_ l’avoir. Qu’il en avait les capacités ; qu’il avait toutes les cartes en main pour renverser John Suh. Mais en réalité, tout ceci n’avait été que de la poudre aux yeux pour l’amener exactement où est-ce que Ten, par l’intermédiaire du blond, l’avait voulu.

C’était après tout, une stratégie vieille comme le monde.

**_Et Ten aurait dû le voir venir._ **

-Bien., Commença une voix désagréablement familière non-loin de lui, et le mot résonna dans chaque coin de sa tête endoloris., J’ai eu peur l’espace d’un instant que mes assistants n’aient été trop brusques avec vous.

-Définitivement pas assez, puisque que j’ai encore le déplaisir de pouvoir vous entendre., Il articula en battant des cils, se forçant à naviguer entre les brumes de son esprit pour pouvoir comprendre dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

Et la situation était familière dans sa dangerosité. Dans la douleur relative que son corps ressentait, aux entraves qui l'empêchaient de bouger, à la menace incertaine de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Je vous pensais plus intelligent que ça., Reprit Ten en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres., Le temps que vous gaspillez pour moi aurait pu vous être utile pour quitter le pays.

-C’est que vous avez sous-estimé ma fierté et mon égo., Répondit Hendery en s’approchant de lui pour saisir sans douceur son visage entre ses deux mains., Et vous avez heurté les deux.

-Que voulez-vous, je ne suis qu’une simple personne, et votre idée de dîner était _loin_ d’être à mon goût., Il dit, parfaitement conscient que ce n’était pas la bonne chose à dire pour quelqu’un dans sa situation.

Il sentit la douleur dans son ventre avant même qu’il n’est réalisé que Hendery avait levé son genou.

-J’aurai pu vous offrir bien plus que vous n’auriez pu espérer dans vos rêves les plus fous, Ten., Continua le chinois d’un ton sincèrement _désolé_ ., Tout ce que vous auriez dû faire en échange aurait été d’accepter d’être _à moi_.

Et Ten rit.

Il rit, alors que les mains de Hendery se portaient sur son cou, exerçant une pression suffisante pour le faire taire.

-Silence., Souffla la voix de l’autre homme, aussi claquante que s’il l’avait élevé., Ne faites plus de bruit.

- _Chut., Souffla la voix tremblante de sa mère., Ne fait plus de bruit._

L’écho du souvenir le frappa avec plus de violence physique que tout ce qu’il avait subi au cours de sa vie, et coupa l’air dans ses poumons. Son rire s’éteignit sur ses lèvres, à la plus grande satisfaction de Hendery.

-Bien., Le félicita l’homme en lui caressant l’arrière de la nuque., Peut-être arriverais-je à enfoncer un peu de discipline en vous, en fin de compte ?

A aucun moment il ne remarqua la soudaine tension froide dans le corps de Ten ; ni lorsqu’il volontairement son pouce pour libérer sa main droite de la paire de menotte qui maintenait ses bras derrière le dos de la chaise, ni lorsqu’il jeta sur lui un regard qui était à présent à des années-lumière de tous les sentiments qu’il avait pu exprimer en sa présence.

-Je me sentirais presque désolé pour John., Continua Hendery., Il est presque arrivé à obtenir tout ce qu’il convoitait., Il dit en sortant de sous sa veste de costume un neuf millimètre et en le pointant contre le front du brun., Quel dommage., Il ponctua.

Le décor autour de Ten s’assombrit, son univers se réduit à la seule existence de Hendery et l’écho lointaine d’une phrase que sa mère avait jadis un jour prononcé contre son oreille, le berçant contre sa poitrine qui se vidait de son sang, le priant de faire cesser ses pleures alors que des hommes armés ravageaient encore sa maison.

Et Ten **bondit.**

.

.

Lorsqu’il reprit pied avec la réalité, sa tête était fermement pressée contre l’épaule de Johnny, alors qu’il maintenait ses poignets d’une seule et même main.

Ten mit un moment avant de réaliser qu’il était en train de se débattre pour tenter de s’extirper de l’emprise solide du blond.

-Ten, Ten, Ten., Soufflait doucement, inlassablement Johnny., C’est fini, Ten, Ten, _Ten_.

-Johnny., Il articula difficilement, la respiration tremblante, et il n’aurait su dire qui était le plus soulagé entre le blond ou lui.

-Non., Voulu l’empêcher de regarder Johnny, lorsque Ten remarqua les mouvements autours d’eux, mais rien n’aurait pu empêcher les yeux de Ten de se poser sur les traces de sang que des employés en uniforme en plastique étaient efficacement en train de nettoyer.

Tout comme le corps sans vie et méconnaissable de Hendery, qui reposait non loin d’eux, et que Taeyong observait d’un air parfaitement illisible.

Et Ten se souvint. De la colère – et de la peur – froide qui s’était installée en lui ; qui s’était logé au plus profond de sa être, prenant le pas sur ses actions et sur sa raison.

De cette volonté grondante de faire disparaître la menace qui avait pénétré sur le bas de la porte de sa maison d’enfance, à un âge où il n’avait rien pu faire d’autre que d’effacer sa présence alors que sa mère donnait sa vie pour lui permettre de vivre.

Du sang épais et chaud sur ses mains, alors que le visage de Hendery heurtait le sol à plusieurs reprises.

Ses mêmes mains qui serraient la chemise de Johnny, et qui laissait des marques sur leur passage.

Son ventre se souleva.

-Lâche-moi., Il dit avec empressement, mais le blond pris son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Respire., Il lui ordonna, et Ten avait toujours été si bon pour lui obéir., Tout va bien, _tout va bien._

Et tout n’allait pas bien, tout cela était _loin_ d’une situation que l’on pouvait qualifier de « bien ». Mais l’espace d’un instant, Ten s’autorisa à le croire.

.

.

**Plus tard**

.

Peu importait ce que Johnny avait fait du corps de Hendery, les enquêteurs, les journaux, et l’opinion publique conclut rapidement que le chinois avait probablement disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Le climat et le scandale qui avaient entouré sa personne rendait cette hypothèse la plus probable.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur moment pour tuer quelqu’un., Avait commenté avec un certain humour Taeyong dans une attitude que seul quelqu’un qui avait déjà vu _pire_ pouvait adopter.

Et Ten n’avait pas posé plus de question à John pour savoir ce qu’il avait fait du reste des collaborateurs de Hendery, mais à la lueur satisfaite qui dansait dans ses yeux bruns constamment, et son attitude nettement plus détendue que tout ce qu’il avait pu observer chez lui durant ses derniers mois, le brun sut qu’il avait la situation sous contrôle.

-Tu as le droit de me demander mon histoire., Murmura Ten, des soirs après les événements qui l'avaient laissée avec autant de blessures physiques que de plaies internes., Pas ce soir, mais tu as le droit de me le demander.

Parce que Johnny était en droit de savoir. Lui, plus que n’importe qui d’autre dans le monde, avait le droit d’exiger d’être en possession de certaines clés de lecture nécessaire pour le comprendre, pour le déchiffrer pleinement. Le docteur que Johnny l’avait emmené voir avait conclu à des séquelles d’un traumatisme que la dangerosité de la situation avait réveillé, et qui avait conduit à cette perte partielle de souvenir sur une courte durée.

Évidemment, personne ne l'avait informé de ce que Ten avait _réellement_ fait durant cette période.

Et si le blond en formulait la demande, Ten se forcerait à lui fournir une explication, peu importe ce qui lui en coûtait en échange.

-Merci., Répondit aussi doucement que lui John., Mais je ne le ferais pas., Il ajouta, et la prise qu’il avait sur lui se raffermit lorsqu’il sentit le brun frémir., Si dans l’avenir tu ressens le besoin de parler de ce que tu as laissé en Thaïlande, alors je serais là pour t’écouter ; mais je n’ai pas besoin de savoir ce qui noircit ton passé pour aimer la personne que tu es aujourd’hui.

Ten inspira ; puis expira.

Il ferma ses yeux et main se referma sur le t-shirt ample que le blond utilisait toujours pour dormir.

Et il sut.

Qu’il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder John prêt de lui ; écho à la propre déclaration que Doyoung avait formulé envers Taeyong. Et si le brun n’avait pas compris les sentiments qui avaient animé la détermination de son ami en cet instant, à présent, il savait.

-D’accord., Il dit en laissant son corps se détendre, enfouissant son visage dans l’épaule du blond., D’accord.

Et Ten sentit son rire plus qu’il ne l’entendit.

-D’accord., Il répéta à son tour, ses lèvres se pressent contre son cou, et l’espace d’un instant le monde entier lui parut plus calme.

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> (Non, vous n’aurez pas les séquelles de la vie de Ten, je laisse cette part de mystère à votre imagination.)  
> Qui aurait cru que mon premier écrit de cette année 2021 serait sur NCT ?  
> En tout cas, pas moi.  
> Un remerciement à Elya pour avoir supporté durant ces quelques trois mois d’écriture de cet OS ma présence dans ses DM à des heures plus ou moins discutables de la journée et de la nuit.  
> A la question : est-ce que ceci est ma dernière histoire sur NCT ? ma réponse est : (mal)heureusement, non. Un dotae devrait voir le jour dans les mois qui suivent ainsi que d’autres choses plus réjouissantes les unes que les autres, mais je n’en dis pas plus.  
> Vous êtes bien-sûr cordialement invité à laisser un paragraphe argumenté dans les commentaires pour décrire dans de grandes lignes ce que vous avez apprécié ou pas.


End file.
